


Misconceptions

by Fictionstorm



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstorm/pseuds/Fictionstorm
Summary: Despite protests from her best friend, Minji decided to approach Yoohyeon, the silver haired Slytherin everyone tried their best to avoid.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 352





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last year when I got a sudden want to write a Hogwarts au. I only finished it like a month ago or something, which means I've taken about a year to write it with a lot of time in between every time I wrote, so it might be filled with inconsistencies and stuff.
> 
> But still, I hope it's enjoyable to someone :)
> 
> It's really long so strap in if you're gonna read this in one sitting. 
> 
> Also huge thanks to Limebrus for beta reading this entire thing and helping me better it <3

It was already her seventh year at Hogwarts, making her think about how time truly does fly by. It felt like it was only yesterday she first walked into the grand and stunning hall which was to become part of her life for many years. 

Minji smiled fondly as she remembered being sorted into Hufflepuff, how her tiny feet had sprung happily over the stone floor and over to the table where her house mates greeted her cheerfully. It was just what she had wanted, to be in a place of kindness and warmth. Not that the other houses lacked those things, but Hufflepuff was more known for it.

She also remembered how scared she was of Slytherins the first year. Everyone talked about them as if they were the worst people to ever exist, how they were all pure bloods and soon to be Death Eaters. 

‘They’re all the same’

She let that fear make her believe that for a long time. She didn’t show any kind of hate towards them, that would be wrong and not something Minji would ever do to a person. What she did do was try to avoid them, all out of fear. 

It wasn’t until she got to know Yoohyeon that she changed, her fear beginning to fade. They weren’t exactly friends, they never talked, but she had seen the girl around since day one and heard what people were saying about her.

It was the usual ‘her parents are Death Eaters, she’ll become one too’ only it was worse with her than any of the other Slytherins. Apparently her parents were the left and right hand of the Dark Lord and this fact alone had made people want to stay far away from her.

Minji included.

Which is why she was so surprised when Yoohyeon, the last person she expected to see, came to her rescue one day when she had managed to get tangled up in some crazy shenanigans Bora had insisted was safe. Or at least fun.

It was neither.

She was hanging upside down, held up by the giant squid in the lake Bora had wanted to find and prove was real. No one had actually seen it, only heard rumors from a bunch of snickering Slytherins, which of course no one believed.

She hated how Bora had been right as she as said girl ran back and forward by the shore, dodging the tentacles smashing down at her while screaming for help. Her Slytherin savior must have heard her because only half a minute or so later she heard the squid groan out in what was probably pain and then she was underwater. 

And she couldn’t swim. 

She woke up in the hospital wing, Bora sitting beside her bed with a guilty and concerned look on her face. The Gryffindor explained how Yoohyeon had showed up and blasted a spell at the creature, then when Minji didn’t surface from the water she had jumped in and pulled her up. 

She remembered feeling a mix of embarrassment for not being able to swim and thankfulness for what the young Slytherin had done. She hadn't expected her to, so the action had made her realize her fear for them was unreasonable. Why hadn’t she understood this before? She considered herself to be a understanding person, so the fact she had let fear control her didn’t sit well with her. 

So she made a decision, one she knew Bora would hate, but as she sat in the library some days later, doing her homework, she couldn't help but tell her. 

“I’m going to befriend her.”

Bora glared long and hard at her, the book in her hands slowly slipping from her fingers. “You’re gonna what now?”

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m sure she’s a nice girl!”

“Nice girl?” Bora snorted. “Her parents are Death Eaters! I know we say that about all their parents as a joke, mostly, but hers actually are, so...”

“That doesn’t mean she is!”

“What, you don’t think they push their agendas into their kids heads? She was probably raised being told that muggle borns are a plague on our society.”

Minji stare was pointy, frustrated. “We don’t know her-“

“We don’t need to!”

“She saved us! What death eater would save a ‘mudblood’ and a half blood?”

Bora turned silent after that, her eyes avoiding Minji’s. So she continued. “She’d probably just watch and laugh if she was like... them.”

Being muggle born made it extra uncomfortable for her to talk about this. It made her think about how many people viewed her, what they thought about her and her parents. It was something she preferred to not think about.

“Yes, she did save us, but that doesn't mean she's all good. It could be dangerous, Minji.”

She rolled her eyes, smacking her book together as she stood up. “Don’t be over-dramatic, Bora. She’s a kid just like us and she probably just wants to get through school like the rest of us.”

“I doubt it-“

“By Merlin, will you stop being so judgmental?” 

“You were just like me a week ago!”

"Well I've changed my mind!" She half way yelled, earning a long ‘shush’ from the librarian as she walked out the door, leaving Bora to think about what the hell just happened. 

She knew that Bora’s words came from a place of concern, but she could take care of herself and she hardly thought that talking to a Slytherin would kill her. Hopefully.

She found Yoohyeon sitting in the great hall, which was almost empty. She was by the Slytherin table, naturally, her eyes glued to the book she was reading. 

This was it. She was gonna talk to her, walk over there to the table rarely any other house visited out of disgust or fear. Which in retrospective she found very strange. It was just a table, a table of school kids. Why was she so scared?

The obvious answer was of course the rumors about the serpent house, but they were just rumors. It was only Yoohyeon’s family the rumors had been true about so far.

Yeah, that’s why she was scared. And why she had been standing still by the door for several minutes now thinking about this. She could feel the eyes if some of the few people who were there at her. 

So with a deep breath she straightened her back and started walking. She was no coward, she would do this. 

She reached the table faster than she anticipated, soon standing right beside it and the silver haired girl. She hadn’t thought about it before, but her hair matched her house colors perfectly. 

She caste a quick glance over at the Hufflepuff table where she saw some of her friends staring bewildered at her just before she opened her mouth, speaking her first words to Yoohyeon. 

“Excuse me,” oh she could definitely feel that she was nervous, her body shaking. Luckily it wasn’t visible. Yoohyeon lifted her eyes from her book, very soon after meeting Minji’s. 

“Can I sit down?” She asked, seeing both surprise and curiosity rise on the other girl’s face. And then she smiled, a small, charming smile. Which was the last thing Minji had expected. 

“Of course,” She answered, closing her book before placing it on the table, one hand placed over it. She was giving Minji her full attention. 

Now she was definitely nervous. 

“Thank you,” she gave her a smile of her own, sitting down beside her. Now what to do? What would she actually talk about. She gazed over at the other tables again, this time catching the glare of some pretty pissed off Gryffindors. Except for Taehyung it seemed. Her childhood friend was just smiling at her, looking amused. 

“So,” She turned her attention back to Yoohyeon as she heard her speak. She met her eyes again, still curious. “What brings you to my humble establishment?”

Establishment?

“...This is a table.”

“From the way the other students are talking about us we might as well be an evil organization, so... establishment.”

“I guess that’s a way of putting it...” Minji mumbled as she felt guilt building up. She had been one of those students for years now. 

“I’m here to thank you actually,” she started, deciding to use it as a starting point. “For saving me.”

She raised a brow, looking slightly amused. “From Otto?”

“Otto?”

“Yeah, Otto. From Spider-Man. Otto Octavius.”

Minji stared blankly at her, trying to figure out why the squid had a pet name and how Yoohyeon knew what Spider-Man, a very muggle thing, was. Yoohyeon was a pure blood and pure bloods were widely known to stay away from anything muggle. 

“You have a pet name for the giant squid?”

“Yeah.”

“The giant squid none of us thought were real until last week?”

“Well WE all knew. He swims past our common room all the time. It’s not our fault you guys didn’t believe us when we told you.” She said this all with a amused smile on her face, and Minji didn’t know whether to be annoyed or charmed by it.

“It’s hard to believe you when you’re all snickering and smirking. And what do you mean he swims past your common room? You live under water?”

“It’s in the dungeons, which is underwater, so technically, yes.”

That she didn’t know. Seemed nobody had bothered to figure out where the Slytherin common room was. No one she knew at least.

“What? Too much information?” She still wore that amused smile, now leaning her head on her hand. 

“Too much surprising information, yes.”

“I guess it’s a bit overwhelming when you just came here to say thank you.” Yoohyeon sat up straight, fingers grabbing onto the book as she opened it again. “You’re welcome, by the way.” 

There was a long moment where she just stared at the silver haired girl, taking in the now genuine smile on her face. She was staring right back at Minji, her eyes seeming to travel all over her face. 

“Was that all?” 

Minji shook her head. “No. No, there was something else that I wanted to ask you.”

“Okay?”

God, why was she still nervous? She stopped being scared minutes ago, but she was still SO nervous.

“I was just wondering if... maybe, if you’re interested, would like to be my... friend?”

“Your friend?”

“Yes. Yes, my friend.”

Yoohyeon’s face was unreadable, completely blank and Minji nervousness just kept growing. Maybe this was a mistake.

Yoohyeon snorted.

Okay, it was definitely a mistake. 

“You think it’s funny?” She asked, sounding just a little annoyed.

Yoohyeon chuckled, shaking her head. “No, it’s just no one has ever asked me to be their friend before. Also the way you said it-“

“So you don’t want to be my friend?”

“Oh no, no, I do, I’d love to be your friend, I just found it a bit amusing. Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop laughing.” She cleared her throat, Minji staring at her, puzzled. “Ask again.”

Okay?

“Would you like to be my friend?” She asked once again, brows furrowed at the Slytherin girl. 

“I’d love to.”

Was she for real? Or was she kidding?

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” Yoohyeon closed her book once again, pushing it away from her. “I’m sorry if I was rude. I’m not used to people from other houses willingly talking to me.”

“Has anyone actually tried?”

“Not really,” There was a low sigh from the other girl, her expression turning more serious. Not in a bad way, she just looked to be thinking. “Doesn’t really matter. I’m here to be educated so it’s not like I need to be surrounded by a bunch of people. And beside, I have my house mates, they’ll stick with me.”

Minji couldn’t help but look over the table, now noticing every Slytherin sitting there. She had no idea who any of them where. One in particular was staring right at them. She had long pitch black hair and was munching away on an apple as she watched them, almost like she was watching a tv show.

It made Minji feel slightly uncomfortable.

“If we’re going to be friends you’ll probably see a lot of them.”

She hadn’t really thought of that. Her friends were really gonna love her now, walking around with a bunch of Slytherins.

“So, should we hang out or something? You know, like friends do.” That sounded weird she realized, like she had never had a friend before. Yoohyeon just laughed, nodding a she did. 

“Yeah, that is what friends do,” there was a pause before she continued. “But yes, I’d like that.”

Minji beamed, hands clasped together in front of her where she sat facing the Slytherin girl. Yoohyeon’s eyes seemed to linger on her face for a bit before she continued to talk. “I’m going to Hogsmeade this weekend. Come with me?”

“I’d love to.” She answered maybe a bit to quickly. Despite the girl’s kindness she was still nervous. 

There was a chuckle from the younger girl. “You seem very eager.”

“I’ve been told I’m an overly eager person.” Minji broke eye contact, deciding to look over at some of her friends again. Taehyung still seemed amused, and as their eyes met he wiggled his eyebrows. She frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

“He your friend?” 

She turned back, Yoohyeon now staring over at the Gryffindor table.

“He is.” 

There was a light chuckle from Yoohyeon, her eyes moving back to Minji as she stood up. 

“Time to leave for class. Should we just meet here after breakfast on Saturday and leave together?”

Minji could only nod as she sat there, watching as a smile rose on Yoohyeon’s lips. She hoped to see her smile a lot in the future she found herself thinking.

“Great! See you then,” she said, walking away from the Slytherin table where Minji soon found herself sitting alone. 

She did it. She had done it. 

And Yoohyeon hadn’t sneered at her and told her to get lost, no, she had invited her to hang out this weekend. Just the two of them, hanging out and becoming friends, just like Minji had wanted.

Then why was she so scared?

“You’re scared she won’t like you,” Yoobin told her later in the Hufflepuff common room, her eyes not leaving the book she was reading. What was with people reading while Minji talked to them today?

“Why would I be scared of her not liking me?” 

“Well, you obviously like her and want to befriend her. I’d say it’s normal feeling scared about her not returning the sentiment.”

It did make sense she put it out there like that for Minji, making her think about it. She was hoping Yoohyeon would like her. Minji already liked the younger girl, despite their conversation being so short. 

Also she had saved her life, which counted for something.

She was the first one to willingly walk over to the Slytherin table to befriend any of them so she was really hoping this would work out. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of ‘told you so’s from her friends. 

Yoobin wasn’t like that though. She listened to her worries and her reasons for wanting to befriend Yoohyeon. She was sure Taehyung wouldn’t be like that either, but he would tease her a lot so she went to Yoobin. 

“I’m going with her to Hogsmeade... just me and her, walking around, talking, maybe we sit down and get lunch...” She stared deep into orange flaming blazing from the fireplace in front of her. 

What if it got awkward?

The low chuckling coming from Yoobin made her look away, catching the other girl with an amused smile on her face. 

“What?” 

“You’re acting like you’re going on a date.”

“Am not!”

“You are!”

“You’re not supposed to tease me! That’s why I went to you and not Taehyung!”

“Oh, it would be three times worse with him, believe me.”

“I believe you,” she grumbled, going back to staring at the fire place. “That’s why I’m still here.”

She hears a long sigh coming from the younger girl. “Look, Minji, just go and try to have a nice time. Stop worrying about it. What happens happens.”

“Now YOU’RE making it sound like a date.”

“Maybe it is.”

“It isn’t!”

The week went by rather quickly. She didn't talk to Yoohyeon at all. Whatever she had of courage most have been drained when she approached her the first time. No, all she did was wave at her when Yoohyeon looked her way, smiling at each other. 

The day of her little outing with Yoohyeon came sooner than she had thought it would. The days had flied by. And she was nervous. 

She was shaking, she was literally shaking. She could see her hand slightly vibrating as she held her fork in mid air, trying eat her breakfast without having it come back up. That is how nervous she was. 

Taehyung was staring at her hand too she noticed. He looked just a tad concerned, but it was mostly shadowed by his amusement. 

“Are you sure you wanna go on a date with the snake?” 

With a clank her fork landed on her plate. She gave Taehyung a hard glare. “It’s not a date!” 

“What is it then?”

“It’s two potential friends hanging out, that’s all.”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you so nervous. It’s just two friends hanging out, you should be looking forward to it-“

“I am looking forward to it!”

God, she hated it when he did this, poking at her, knowing she’d react the way she did. She was usually a calm person, really.

“You’re really not helping me right now, Taehyung.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said while laughing, giving her a warm smile. He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll stop, I swear.”

“Thanks,” she muttered, then somehow managing to look over at the Slytherin table. Damn it. She had avoided looking that way since she walked in. 

And of course the first person she laid eyes on was Yoohyeon. 

And she was looking her way. So their eyes met. Why was she looking at her?

Yoohyeon smiled at her, not breaking eye contact. She didn’t seem nervous at all. Maybe she was but was good at hiding it. Or maybe this didn’t mean that much to her.

No, she had to stop over thinking, it was only making things worse. 

Her lips rose, smiling back at Yoohyeon. She gave a shy wave and the Slytherin was quick to wave back. 

“This is so weird.”

And of course Taehyung had to ruin it. 

“What is?” She asked, her smiling only dropping as she looked away from Yoohyeon.

“You, her, communicating.” He was pointing at Minji, then over at Yoohyeon.

“That’s how people make friends, Taehyung, what did you expect me to do?”

He blinked at her, shrugging. “I don’t know... Oh! Here comes the snake.”

“Stop calling her that!” She hissed at him before looking where he was, soon seeing Yoohyeon walking towards them, her eyes set on her with a smile on her face showing of her dimples clearly. So incredibly beautiful.

She heard the faint whispering that started around her, felt the eyes of most likely every single student in the hall on her. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at them. The whole thing was just stupid. 

“Hello there,” Yoohyeon greeted her as she reached the Hufflepuff table, stopping just in front of Minji. “You ready to go?”

She had answered with no more than an eager nod as she got up, walking up to Yoohyeon all while feeling the heavy gaze of what was most likely every single student in the great hall. She shook it off, forced it away as she walked away with the Slytherin girl. 

She hadn’t much thought about the snow that had settled just two days past, not before they arrived at the village. The white covered the shops and streets so beautifully, and even though it was still just early October, they had, much like the muggles, already started decorating for Christmas. 

Minji didn’t mind. In fact, it might just make her even more enthusiastic considering her love for everything Christmas related. She didn’t notice the huge smile plastered on her face. Not until Yoohyeon commented on it anyway.

“You like Christmas?” 

Minji snapped out of her trance, eyes now focused on Yoohyeon’s charming smile instead of the bright decorations. She gave the girl a questioning look.

“You were smiling, and your eyes,” she leaned a bit closer, looking straight into her eyes. “They’re glistening.”

Oh. Well, she had cried for more ridiculous things than Christmas decorations so she wasn’t exactly surprised, just slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry,” she said with a light laugh as she looked down at her feet. “I cry easily.”

“So you’re not afraid to show your emotions? That’s not a bad thing.” 

“Well, no, but crying over Christmas decorations is a bit stupid.” 

Yoohyeon still smiled at her, now a tad more gentle as she took Minji’s hand into her own. She felt a shiver through her body as she did, glad her cheeks were already red from the cold. 

“It’s not. You can cry as much as you want. I don’t mind. Though it is a bit weird that they've started with the Christmas decorations already. October just started,” there was a playful smile on Yoohyeon’s lips, one that made Minji smile as well.

Yoohyeon gestured towards the snow covered street before them. “Shall we get going,my lady?”

“God, don’t call me that,” she said laughing, her hand still warm in Yoohyeon’s grasp as they started walking into the village. 

Her nerves quickly settled after the strange start to their outing, and Minji quickly forgot about every concern people had with Yoohyeon, the stuff that seemed to make people think she was a horrible person. 

The silvered haired girl herself was mostly to thank for this. She made their conversations easy, nodding encouragingly when Minji talked, listening intently with an easy smile on her lips. They entered and exited many different stores, mostly just looking at stuff they weren’t likely to buy. She found it especially endearing seeing Yoohyeon stare at the newest model of a broom, her eyes scanning the thing like she was taking in every detail.

“Do you play quidditch?” She asked when they some hours later sat in a cozy tavern, food and some butter beer on the table between them. 

She nodded, taking a sip of her mug. “You didn’t know?” 

She had no idea why she felt embarrassment at that moment. Maybe it was the way Yoohyeon asked her this as if it was common knowledge. If she were to be honest she hadn’t really watched much of any quidditch matches after her first year. It just didn’t interest her. 

“I don’t really watch the games. Bora tries to drag me along to cheer for her when they’re not playing against Hufflepuff. But I don’t go. It’s not my thing so I’d rather use my time on something I enjoy.”

Yoohyeon nodded, twirling her fork in between her fingers. “And what do you enjoy? Except for squid hunting of course.”

Minji rolled her eyes at the younger girl, seeing the amused smile on her lips. “It was Bora’s idea and I’m never doing it again.”

“Good. Otto can be dangerous, especially when provoked. You were lucky I was there.”

She had wondered why Yoohyeon was there. She was still thankful, very much so, but most of the other students were inside, studying and such, that’s why Bora had thought it was a good time to go out and look for the sea creature. 

“So, what do you enjoy?” Yoohyeon asked again and Minji decided to let it be for now as she delved into her interests and what she occupied herself with on her free time. She ended up asking Yoohyeon the same and started wondering when the girl said she enjoyed reading comic books. 

She had wondered about that ever since she mentioned her nickname for the squid. Maybe she’d get an answer now.

“Where do you get them from?” 

She wanted to ask why a pure blood wizard liked to read comic books but she had a feeling Yoohyeon wouldn’t take it well. 

“My uncle, mostly. He sends me new ones every month, everything from Spider-Man to Wonder Woman.” Yoohyeon smiled, eyes on the now empty plate in front of her. “He has always been nice to me. He’s a good person.”

Minji didn’t say anything. She just stared at Yoohyeon, taking in the warm and happy smile on her lips as she talked fondly of her uncle. It was weird, it was not what Minji had expected. She hadn’t expected Yoohyeon to talk about her family at all, considering the word about them that was going around school. Her uncle seemed completely different. He seemed nothing like how people described Yoohyeon’s parents at all. And from what Yoohyeon was saying, he wasn’t.

“Does your family send you stuff?” Yoohyeon eventually asked, distracting Minji from her thoughts and the mentioning of her parents she couldn’t help but smile. The two most important people in her life. They always had her back, even when they found out their little girl was a witch, they supported her. 

“Yeah, they do. It’s usually just new muggle books-“ she stopped up, remembering who she was talking to. Did Yoohyeon know she was muggle born? Did she care?

If she did she didn’t show any sign to it as she sat there waiting for her to continue. “Yes?”

“Sorry,” Minji muttered, trying to mask her nerves with a low chuckle. “Books. They send me books and sometimes pictures from their travels. They started traveling a lot after I began school here.” 

Minji kept talking about them, making it very obvious that they were muggles. The more she talked the calmer she got as Yoohyeon didn’t make a single comment about it. She actually felt kind of bad for even thinking that Yoohyeon would react to it. 

She obviously didn’t care at all.

Much later after walking back together, they ended up in front of the Hufflepuff common room. 

“So this is we’re you’re at,” Yoohyeon remarked, then chuckled. “Not far from the kitchen... I’ve heard rumors about someone raiding the plac-“

“We didn’t raid the kitchen.”

“You sure?”

“Yes!”

She couldn’t help laugh along with Yoohyeon as she teased her. She had been laughing a lot today, another thing she hadn’t expected. Yoohyeon was fun to be with. Light-hearted and extremely good at teasing her. Minji didn’t know how she felt about that last part yet, but her day had been pleasant.

-

She had been happy when she woke up this morning. Happy about the day before, happy as she thought about the day she had with Yoohyeon and the things they did. Happy that Yoohyeon actually wanted to be her friend.

Yes, she had been very happy. 

Until she got to the great hall, ready to stuff her face with some breakfast. Her hunger quickly faded as she noticed the stares she was getting, particularly from the Gryffindor table. She didn't understand, why was everyone so upset with her? Most of these people didn't even know her. 

“Hanging out with Slytherins makes you look bad,” Taehyung said, and she knew that. But she hadn't expected so many people to actually react to it. She had just hung out with someone she considered a friend. She was glad she had Taehyung there at the moment, glad he preferred sitting with them while eating. At least there was some comfort. If only Yoobin had been there as well, but as always when she was stressed about exams she found a corner in the library and barley showed up to eat. 

“It's stupid,” she mumbled, pushing scrambled eggs around on her plate. She had had a great time yesterday. Greater than she had ever had with next to anyone in this damn hall... 

“Maybe so, but that's how things work around here.” 

Even if what Taehyung said was infuriating her, he did have a point. She didn't like it, but he did. It didn't have to be like that though. She'd show it, and if she didn't manage too she'd just hang out with Yoohyeon anyway. 

She looked over at the Slytherin table for the first time that day, immediately meeting Yoohyeon's eyes, which were filled with concern. Had she noticed the stares as well? 

“See you later,” she briefly muttered to Taehyung as she got up, ignoring his protests as she walked over to the Slytherin table. Eyes were on her even more intensely now, just a slight glance to the side confirmed it. She ignored the ill feeling in her stomach, raising her chin as she walked. She sat down beside Yoohyeon, feeling her eyes on her too. But it was different of course. It didn't feel bad, not like she was being judged. No, when she looked up into Yoohyeon's eyes it was still concern. Concern and curiosity.

A lopsided smile creeping up on Yoohyeon's lips, fork dangling from her fingers. “Decided to sit with the cool kids?” 

Minji's scoffed, but smiled. “You're not very popular with the other houses,” 

“I said cool, not popular,” Yoohyeon stabbed a sausage with her fork forcefully. “I'm afraid you'll have to learn to ignore all the assholes staring at us if you want to sit with me. Sorry.” 

The quiet apology at the end seemed genuine, like she was actually sorry for bringing this attention to Minji. 

“I chose to hang out with you and I chose to sit here. It's not your fault.” she covered Yoohyeon's free hand with her own under the table, smiling at her. “Don't apologize.” 

Yoohyeon's eyes were at their hands and Minji couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she hadn't moved her hand so she assumed it was okay. Then when Yoohyeon turned her hand and intertwined their fingers she knew it was okay. Minji stopped herself from making any sound as her breath caught a little, a warm feeling swelling up in her body as slender fingers moved together with hers. 

“Okay. I won't.” Yoohyeon's voice was low, eyes now locked with Minji's. She smiled, giving the Hufflepuff's hand a squeeze. “I had a great time yesterday. You're surprisingly good company.” 

“Surprisingly?” She lifted a brow, but still sported a smile. 

“I didn't expect feeling comfortable with someone outside my house I mean.” Yoohyeon never looked away as she talked, hand still warm in Minji's. “Must mean you're pretty special.” 

Yoohyeon said this with a playful grin on her face, and while Minji just scoffed at her she did feel it in her body, the warmth and happiness from Yoohyeon appreciating her. 

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” 

“Only the red heads with beautiful smiles who happens to be in Hufflepuff.” 

“There are a lot of girls with beautiful smiles in my house,” She tried, but Yoohyeon didn't stop.

“Yes, but only one red head.” 

Yoohyeon stared fondly at her, stirring something in Minji. It was a good feeling, not entirely one she understood, but good. She smiled now, grasping just a little tighter at Yoohyeon's hand. 

“Wanna break the rules with me?” Yoohyeon asked, a smirk rising on her lips showing clear mischief in whatever she had planned. Minji's eyes narrowed, hesitant. 

“I don't know, do I?” 

“If you want to see something incredible you do.” She said with a hint of excitement in her voice. It was endearing to her, and even though hadn't considered herself a rule breaker it tempted her to just go along, trust that Yoohyeon was indeed going to show her something incredible. 

It tempted her so much that she nodded, muttering a low 'okay' as she did. 

“Good choice,” The Slytherin said, her thumb stroking the side of Minji's hand. She couldn't understand how she was feeling both relaxed and nervous at the same time, her throat dry as she smiled at the younger girl. “You won't regret it. Trust me.” 

“I sure hope so.” 

“You won't. Meet me by the great hall at midnight on Friday.” 

Minji raised a brow at the Slytherin girl “We have to wait a week to break the rules?” 

“For this we do.” 

She agreed, and the days after seemed to go by so slow as she waited for Friday to come so she could find out just what it was Yoohyeon was planing. She considered the possibilities and nothing seemed likely. What was she going to show her? The Forbidden forest? She hoped not. Not only was it illegal, it was also dangerous. 

She noticed that Yoohyeon started to sit closer to her in class after that, their gaze meeting several times, and every time it lingered as they smiled and gave a small wave. On Thursday Yoohyeon decided to sit beside her in Potions, taking the spot that was usually Gahyeon's, but the girl had been sick that day. 

They didn't talk until they were told to group up with the student next to them, and as they sat there discussing what ingredients to use, Minji noticed how well they went together, how easy it was to work with Yoohyeon, how easily they understood what the other meant. 

It was comfortable, nice. 

She tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach every time their fingers brushed together, telling herself it was only nerves from her want the make this friendship work.

She even chose to ignore the moment they had when they had seemed to get lost in each others gaze, just staring at each other for god knows how long until Professor Shim slammed a scroll down on the table in between them. Minji swore she was about to have a heart attack and could not understand how Yoohyeon could be smirking and almost laughing at the intimidating teacher scolding her and removing points from the Slytherin and Hufflepuff house. 

He wasn't exactly known for being kind. He was strict and cold, just like what people had come to expect of Slytherin. Of course the the Head of Slytherin would be. 

“Professor Shim is scary,” She mumbled out after that, eyes still wide from the shock that had shook through her body. 

“Nah, not really,” Yoohyeon said as she shrugged, drizzling one of the ingredients into their cauldron. Whatever they were cooking up was sizzling in there as Minji frowned at Yoohyeon, thinking her crazy. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes. Seriously.” 

“The man who turned Bora into a frog just for being a bit loud in class doesn't scare you?” 

Yoohyeon's snort surprised her “Changmin has no patience for loud noises or Gryffindors. Of course it happened.” 

“She didn't deserve that! And a teacher shouldn't do that. Isn't it illegal or something?” 

Yoohyeon just shrugged “I don't know. Maybe? His husband scolded him pretty harshly afterwards, if that makes you feel better about it.” 

Minji sighed “I guess.” 

It was hard to picture her House leader doing any kind of scolding. Yunho was a soft and kind man, one that Minji always felt safe with. Sometimes she wondered how he and Changmin worked so well together, seeing how different they were.

She looked to Yoohyeon, deciding not to bother with the thought of Professor Shim anymore. 

The younger girl was tapping her quill on the desk while staring at it, a tiny smile playing on her lips. Her lips looking so soft, plump, a bit shiny. Vanilla chopstick was her first thought, so the next thought that came was 'her lips must taste like vanilla'

Wait.

“What...” She murmured to herself, realizing what she was thinking. Why was she thinking that? 

Like every other moment before she decided to ignore it. Yes, she had more important stuff to think about. Like why this cauldron was making so much noise. 

“Did we do something wrong?” 

Yoohyeon looked to her, then to the cauldron. Her lips tightened as a worried expression rose on her face. 

“I don't know, I haven't been following the list for a while-” 

“Yoohyeon! We have to follow the list!” 

The whole thing spilled over not long after and made a complete mess that ended with them once against being scolded by Professor Shim and they had to stay after class to clean it up. She heard the snickering students as they walked out, on of them throwing a comment Yoohyeon's way. 

“What happened, Yoohyeon? Too love struck to pay attention in class?” 

Love struck? 

Yoohyeon glared at the smirking girl “Why don't you go make out with that shorty you saved the other day?”

Siyeon's expression changed, and now they were both glaring. Slowly she raised a hand, her middle finger up as she walked out of the room. 

Minji decided not to ask as she sat on her knees scrubbing the floor. It was probably some inside joke anyway. 

They continued to be seated together everyday they had class together after that, and the days seemed to go by faster because of it. Soon enough it was Friday and it was time to 'break the rules' as Yoohyeon had put it, which still made her feel a bit hesitant, and scared she had to admit. 

She didn't tell Bora about what she was about to do that night. She knew that if she did she'd never hear the end of it, about how much she disapproved of Yoohyeon and how much of a bad influence she was on her. 

Minji realized then that Bora behaved like a mother. A strict one, but ultimately she just wanted her to not end up hurt.

She did feel a little unsure as she sneaked her way through the halls of Hogwarts, windows pitch dark and the walls propped full of portraits, all asleep. Yoohyeon had said to meet her by the entrance to the great hall at midnight, that she'd be waiting for her. 

And so she was, standing there in what was her regular clothes, or what she used when she wasn't attending class. A pair of jeans, a sweater, and a coat, all black. Simple, yet it looked perfect on her. Minji welcomed the warmth she felt as Yoohyeon smiled when she saw her. 

“You came.” 

“I said I would didn't I?” 

“Yeah, but you could have gotten cold feet. I don't feel like you're one to sneak out at night.” 

She was right there, that's for sure. She was still doubting what she was doing, images of a screaming Bora going through her head, but she pushed it away, grasping onto Yoohyeon's hand as she held it out for her. 

“Not usually no, but there's a first time for everything, right?” 

“That's what Siyeon said before she tried to do a barrel roll in between the squid's tentacles on a broom.” 

Minji blinked. She what?

“...Is she okay?” 

“Yeah, she's fine. She actually decided to learn how to swim after that so it wasn't a complete waste.”

“No, I guess not...” 

Minji was sure there was other ways to get people to learn how to swim, but if it works it works? 

“It's a bit of a walk to where we're going,” Said Yoohyeon, still leading her along. Her hand was soft and warm, just what she needed in this cold evening. She smiled as she looked at their entwined hands. They looked good together. 

“Hope you're not afraid of the dark.” 

Minji's head snapped back up, soon met with the sight of a densely packed, pitch black forest. This wasn't..? 

“This isn't the Forbidden Forest, right?” She asked, nervous. 

“Of course not.” The Slytherin girl gave her a reassuring smile. “Even I wouldn't venture in there. Especially not now that vampires have been spotted.” 

“Vampires?” Minji shivered. 

“Well, if Daehyun's word is anything to go by, which it often isn't now that I think about it..." She trailed off momentarily. "I mean, he once claimed Otto the squid had flirted with his boyfriend, so, maybe not. Either way, we're not going to the forbidden forest.” 

“Your housemates are strange...” 

Yoohyeon only laughed at that, neither agreeing or disagreeing. That alone said plenty.

It got dark fast after they passed the first tree and Minji could barley see Yoohyeon in front of her. She scooted closer, grasping onto Yoohyeon's shoulder. 

“S-shouldn't we get some light?” 

“We need to go a bit further. Wouldn't want anyone to see us sneaking out here.” 

“I'd like to avoid that, yes.” She said, thinking of what her house mates would say if she lost them more house points, or worse, if Bora found out she was sneaking out with a Slytherin, and Yoohyeon specifically. 

Twigs broke under her feet as she walked, alarming her almost every time. She wasn't used to being out at night, and neither was she used to break the rules, except for the few times Bora manged to drag her along on things, but it was never anything too bad. Except for the squid incident of course.

“Are we there soon?” 

“Are you scared?” 

“Maybe a little...” 

Yoohyeon stopped up, making Minji crash into her back.

“Oh, sorry,” Yoohyeon said as she turned, grasping onto both of Minji's hands. “Don't be scared. I wouldn't bring you out here if it wasn't safe.” 

Minji took a deep breath, nodding. Not that Yoohyeon could see it, but it was more for herself than her anyway. 

“Okay. Lead on.” 

“You sure?” 

“I'm sure.” 

Yoohyeon dropped her left hand, and soon after there was a light coming from her wand. “It's probably safe now.” 

The light was a bit of a relief, as well as the soft look Yoohyeon was giving her. Minji couldn't help but feel safe. The girl squeezed her hand once before leading her along. They stayed quiet for the reminder of the walk and all she heard were their feet brushing against the ground, and the wind blowing between the trees. 

“We're here,” Yoohyeon lead them out from between some trees, revealing the Great Lake, only it was from an angle she hadn't seen before. Behind the trees on the other side she could see the tips of the castle, Hogwarts looking very different than what she was used too. She took in the sight, thinking it looked pretty. But it wasn't mind blowing or incredible. So this couldn't be it. 

“Don't worry, we didn't come here to look at the surface of the water.” 

“Oh really? That's not the incredible thing you wanted to show me?” 

Yoohyeon stuck her tongue out at her, pulling her along the shore line. She stopped in front of a huge, flat stone. “Come on, let's sit.” 

So she did, ending up a little bit closer to Yoohyeon than she had planned, but it was fine. It was cold outside anyway and she hadn't brought a jacket like Yoohyeon obviously had. 

“So, what are we doing?” She asked as they sat there, not seeing a sign of anything like what Yoohyeon had promised her. 

“We're waiting. Don't worry, it'll be worth it.” Yoohyeon reassured her. She looked at her, frowning as she placed an arm around her. “You're freezing. Why didn't you bring a coat?” 

Minji shrugged as she snuggled closer to her. Maybe because she wasn't used to sneaking out and didn't think about how cold it would be? 

“This coat is pretty big,” She heard Yoohyeon say, the younger shrugging her arm out off her coat, then bringing it around Minji's shoulder, letting her hand fall down to her waist, pulling her closer. “I don't want the blame for you catching a cold in the morning. That friend of your seems to have a high temper.” 

Minji barely registered what the girl said, only nodding as she leaned into Yoohyeon. She was warm, and while it didn't help with her feet she managed to ignore it. Sitting this close to her new friend really did things to her. 

“They're here,” Yoohyeon whispered, Minji's half lid eyes now wide open. They? 

“Look,” She pointed to the water. It took Minji a few seconds, but she saw it. Blue lines started dancing just above the surface, swinging side to side like a thread of ice playing on water. Then the water lightened, slowly turning to ice, patterns of snow flakes panting the surface as it spread. It soon reached the shore, stopping just in front of them. The entire front of the lake was covered in it. It was like looking at a piece of art. It was as Yoohyeon had said, incredible. 

“Wow,” Minji breathed out in awe. 

“Oh this isn't even the best part.” 

“It isn't?” 

“Nope.” 

Minji frowned. What could be more incredible than this? 

“Here they come,” Yoohyeon yet again pointed out at the lake, this time at where the ice stopped. The water was lighting up more than it had earlier. Minji was holding her breath, wondering what it could be. 

Then they arrived, flowing up from the water on top of waves of ice, sliding down onto what was now basically a very beautiful ice rink. The creatures had four legs, were light blue, like ice, looking almost like you could see through them. They actually looked a bit like horses Minji observed.

“What are they?” 

“I have no idea. Horses?” She had expected some enchanting answer, something intelligent. Had she been able to take her eyes of the creatures she would be staring at Yoohyeon, giving her a look. 

“You know that they're here and when they're here, but you don't know what they are?” 

“Nope. Not at all. I just know that they're pretty, and it seems like they like to come out at night on Fridays.” 

She manged to look away, only to be captivated by something else entirely. Yoohyeon's eyes were shining blue from the sight before them, and she was looking at Minji, lovingly, like she was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. The Hufflepuff swallowed hard, licking her lips. 

“What?” She whispered, her breath shaking as Yoohyeon leaned closer, leaning her forehead against Minji's. 

“You're so beautiful.” 

“I-” she stopped, not able to find words. She wasn't even able to think, all she could focus on were how close Yoohyeon were, how soft her lips looked. How kissable. And just then all her thoughts from days before came crashing back along with the emotions she hadn't quite understood. 

She thought that maybe she understood them now.

Maybe her feelings for Yoohyeon were more than friendly. 

Minji once again swallowed hard.

“Can I kiss you?” Yoohyeon asked. 

Minji's throat felt dry as she tried to speak, but nothing came out. So she nodded.

Yoohyeon wore a tiny smile on her lips as she placed a hand on Minji's cheek, sliding her nose across hers, slowly, like they were cuddling. She felt the younger girl's breath on her lips now, and after what felt like an eternity, felt them press softly against her own. 

She had heard people tell her that kissing someone for the first time would feel like fireworks had just gone off in the distance, like a fairy tale. It was far from fireworks, as it was calm, light, and so so comfortable, Yoohyeon's fingers caressing her jaw, her body melting into girl as she kissed her back, her lips so soft and incredible. So it wasn't like they had said, but it still felt like a fairy tale. 

'Definitely not just friendly' Minji thought as Yoohyeon pulled back, slowly separating their lips. Their faces were still close, foreheads still leaning on each other. 

“Was that okay?” She whispered, Minji immediately nodding. Yoohyeon let out a short laugh in relief it seemed. Minji smiled at her, leaning closer again. Yoohyeon met her mid way, once again kissing her. 

They seemed to get lost in each other, Minji completely forgetting that they were out in the middle of the night, breaking rules she hadn't broken before, but she didn't care much as she went back inside, sinking into bed with a smile on her face, reliving the memories of the amazing things she had seen that night and the feeling of Yoohyeon's lips on hers over and over in her head. 

-

She couldn't stop thinking about it. Not even when sitting in the library, her eyes going over and over the same sentence again and again. She couldn't read, all she could think about was the incredible night she had had, the amazing creatures she had seen, and of course, hers and Yoohyeon's kiss. Or kisses. There were quite a few kisses. 

“Are you blushing?” 

Bora's voice was as loud as ever, and the librarian as usual sent a 'shush' Bora's way. The girl didn't care, she was used to it. All she did now was smirk at Minji, probably wondering what got her so flustered. 

“Maybe,” She closed her book. It was no use reading anyway, she got nowhere with it. All she knew was that she was reading about Runes, and that it was important that she learned what she was reading or else she'd fail her test the coming Friday. 

“What about? Did you see meet a boy,” Bora was still on it, “Or girl. I don't judge.” 

“Yeah I figured as much after I caught you making out with that Ravenclaw girl last year.” 

Bora's smirk quickly fell and now she was just glaring. “I was drunk.” 

Minji rolled her eyes as she got up, picking up her book. Bora may have been drunk but that didn't mean she hadn't liked it. She never denied liking it either when Minji asked. “You keep using that excuse.” 

“It's a legit excuse!” Bora yelled after hear, a louder 'shush' coming from the librarian shortly after. Minji walked in between the bookshelves, disappearing from Bora's view. She had to have some time to think for herself, preferably the whole day but she couldn't avoid class. 

She thought about last night as her fingers traced over old books. She had loved it, every second of it. She'd call it magical but everything else in her life was as well so it wouldn't exactly explain much. So it had been... breathtaking. Seeing the ice cover the great lake, the creatures rise from the water, so majestic and beautiful. 

And Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon had been perfect, but also not what she expected. It hadn't been that long since she befriended her and at the time that was all she had wanted to do. She didn't think this would happen. Now thinking back on it she had been feeling some not so strictly friendly feelings for Yoohyeon ever since they started talking, but that didn't mean she was in love with her. Was she in love with her?

She had no idea what she was doing, what was happening, and if she didn't get some answers soon she might just end up with a bit of a problem.

And then the girl stuck on her mind arrived. 

“Looking for anything specific?” 

Yoohyeon seemed unfazed by the whole situation, the usual warm smile on her lips as their eyes met. A smile she felt like was reserved for her. She couldn't help but smile back, and despite her doubts she felt genuine happiness from seeing the younger girl. The taller was leaning against a bookshelf, arms behind her back, tie loosened, her eyes watching Minji adoringly. It was almost hard to believe Yoohyeon would look at her like that, feel for her like that. 

She had a moment where she looked away but her eyes were quickly back at Yoohyeon, watching as she moved closer, stopping right beside the older Hufflepuff. 

“I'm just thinking,” She finally answered, placing the book she already held back in it's place. “About yesterday.” 

She muttered that last part, but Yoohyeon had caught onto it, her hand quickly finding Minji's. She gave her a soft squeeze, something she had seemed to make a thing out of. 

“Are you still okay with what happened? Or did I overstep? I mean, we've only been talking for a few weeks, but I feel something for you and I understand if you don't-” 

She watched as Yoohyeon rambled on, which was something of a first. She was usually calm and collected when she spoke. She kind of liked this, her stumbling over words, how cute she looked as she tried to explain. 

Cute. That's never a word she thought she'd use to describe a Slytherin. 

“It was great, Yoohyeon.” She said deciding to take pity on her when she felt her hand starting to sweat. “And it was just like you promised me; Incredible.” 

“So you were fine with me...” She stopped, her eyes dropping to Minji's lips, then back up to her eyes. “Kissing you?” 

“I was more than fine with it,” And she was, even with her doubts about what she was feeling. 

She smiled as she cupped Yoohyeon's cheek with her hand, tracing her thumb back and forward. Yoohyeon closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. 'So adorable' Minji couldn't help but think. She leaned closer and just as Yoohyeon opened her eyes she kissed her, softly, carefully. Yoohyeon's hand slipped from hers, finding its place on Minji's hip, her lips pressing just slightly harder against the older girl's own. 

Minji had been a tad cold when walking in between the bookshelves, but now she was more than fine as she leaned closer into Yoohyeon. The younger pushed her gently against the bookshelf, pulling her lips away for just a second before they were back on Minji's again. 

She lost all track of time as they stood there, all she could focus on was the warm and incredible feeling coursing through her body, both her hands now on Yoohyeon's neck, caressing her skin carefully and slowly. All she heard was their breathing, their lips moving against each others, their feet shuffling every now and then. 

And then she heard one of the things that was impossible not to hear; Bora's voice.

“Minji, are you still back here?!”

She immediately panicked, pushing Yoohyeon away from her just enough for it to not look like they had just been standing there making out for god knows how long. She wiped her lips just as the Gryffindor appeared around the corner, putting on her best fake smile as she got closer.

“How hard is to find a book?” She asked with a frown, one that deepened further as she looked past Minji. She prayed to whoever was listening that Bora would behave, but it didn't seem to be working, not when her frown turned into a full on glare.

“Are you okay?” Bora decided to ask her, looking at Minji but still side eyeing Yoohyeon. Minji frowned now, looking back at Yoohyeon for a second. The girl seemed unfazed, face completely neutral as she stared at Bora. 

Minji sighed as she looked back. “I'm fine, Bora.” 

Bora didn't seem convinced as she stood there, looking like she was about to pounce on Yoohyeon like a lion. She took a deep breath, giving Minji a look before she started to leave. “I need to get to class. See you later?” 

“Yeah, at dinner time.” 

With a nod Bora turned, and soon she was out of sight, walking out past the bookshelves. 

Well that had been short yet agonizing. 

“She doesn't like me much, does she?” 

Minji could only shrug as she turned to Yoohyeon, giving her a sorry look. 

“It's okay. I'm used to it.” Yoohyeon seemed to genuinely mean this, which saddened Minji. No one should be used to not being liked. At least not when they were good people, something Yoohyeon absolutely was. She grasped onto Yoohyeon's hands, smiling at her. 

“I like you a lot,” She said. “If that counts for something.” 

“It does. It really does.” 

They stood there, just gazing at each other for some time, hands entwined and smiles on their faces. It was a comfortable, silent moment. 

“Minji,” Yoohyeon said, breaking the silence. 

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to go out with me? This Saturday?” 

Was she asking her out? As in a date, not just friends hanging out? 

“Like a date?” She dared ask and when Yoohyeon nodded her heart soared. She didn't know why she was so surprised, they had just been making out in between some bookshelves and Yoohyeon made it very clear that she liked her. But still, it felt unexpected. 

“I just thought you might want to get to know me a bit better, since it seems like you're a bit unsure. I know that I like you, a lot in fact, and have for while. Like before we started talking.” 

“Really?” Minji asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah. I've seen you around a lot, with all your friends, which you have a lot of by the way. You're always smiling, and the few times you're not you still somehow captivate me. You're kind, funny, caring, and you were willing to talk to me.” 

Yoohyeon chuckled, a shy smile on her lips. “You have no idea how I happy I was when you came over, when you wanted to thank me. I never thought I'd ever get the opportunity to talk to you before that. I was so set on just staying with my own that walking over to your table to talk to you never seemed like something I could do. So yeah, I like you a lot, and I'd be very happy if you'd let me take you out on a date.” 

She had never been this form of speechless before, not like this, like she was stunned from hearing what Yoohyeon had just said. She liked Minji, she had for a while, and she wanted to go on a date with her and it was mostly for Minji's benefit, to let her figure out her feelings. How Yoohyeon had seen that she was doubting and wondering about this whole situation she didn't know, but she was more than glad that she did. 

“I'd love to,” She breathed out, butterflies swarming her stomach as Yoohyeon smiled widely, genuine happiness radiating off of her. She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Minji's cheek before backing away. 

“You won't regret it,” Yoohyeon said, hands behind her back again as she walked backwards away from her. 

“I know I won't.” 

They shared one last smile before Yoohyeon was gone behind a shelf, leaving Minji to her happy thoughts as she stood there with a goofy smile on her lips, her worries from earlier all but gone.

And then she looked at the time. 

“Oh shit, I have class!”

-

“So it's a real date this time?” 

Minji glared at Yoobin, wanting to smack the smug smile of her lips where she sat in the comfy sofa, the fireplace putting a warm color over her face. 

“Last time wasn't a date!” 

“It kinda was.” 

“No, it wasn't! We just walked around together, talking-” 

“While holding hands.” 

“-then we went to a place to eat, and talked some more-” 

“Still sounds like a date to me.” 

Minji puffed her cheeks, brows frowned. If she glared any harder a vein might just pop from her forehead.

“Well, it wasn't. But this is and I'm nervous.” 

Yoobin sighed, leaning her head on her hand. “You know that Yoohyeon likes you and that she has liked you for a while. I'm sure she won't just suddenly stop liking you. If anything, it's her that should be nervous, going on a date with someone she doesn't know if wants to be in relationship with her or not.” 

Yoobin stopped Minji as she opened her mouth. “Not that there's anything wrong with that. I think it's great that she's letting you figure this out. Just that alone makes me kinda like her. She seems like a good person.” 

“Oh, she's great,” Minji immediately got a dreamy look on her face, cheeks warming up. “She's so so lovely.” 

“And you sound like you're in love.” 

Minji just gaped, then closed her mouth, slowly turning to look at the fire. 

“Isn't it a bit early to know that?” 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Just go with what feels right.” 

She turned her head slowly, looking at Yoobin again. She was smiling at her. 

“Also being in love doesn't mean a deceleration of 'I love you'. It's fine to fall in love with someone within a day.” 

“Tell me why you weren't sorted in Ravenclaw again?” 

“The hat considered it, but decided that my kindness was needed here or some bullshit like that." Yoobin sighed after a short moment. "Don't give me that look, I know how stupid it sounds."

Minji tried to hold back her laughter. Keyword: tried.

Yoobin groaned. "I should have never told you. I'm heading to dinner, join me when you're done mocking me."

-

“Okay, so now it's a date?” 

“Yes, it's a date.” 

“And it wasn't last time?” 

“No, Taehyung, it wasn't last time- Why does everyone think it was a date?!” 

Yoobin was looking at her with that amused look again, spinning her fork between her fingers. 

“Because it sounded like it was.” 

“Right?!” Taehyung gestured at Yoobin. Minji could only it there and stare at her food, grumbling. She couldn't believe her friends were teaming up against her, teasing her. Traitors. 

“We're both pretty sure it was a date-” 

“What was a date?” Gahyeon sat down as she asked, immediately starting to pick out some food for herself. 

“Minji is dating a snake.” 

Gahyeon stopped, fork mid air with a sausage on it. “She what?” 

“I'm not dating a snake! God, stop confusing people, they're gonna think I'm weird.” 

Taehyung narrowed his eyes, shoulders raised. “Isn't it a little weird to go on a date with a Slytherin though?” 

Gahyeon made an 'oh' sound, nodding as she continued with her food “Thought you were dating a real snake for a moment.” 

“Okay, first of all; Gahyeon, what the hell? Second; no Taehyung, it is not weird. Yoohyeon's a nice girl.” 

“That's what she wants you to think, and then when you feel safe around her and you've let your guard down, she strikes, pumps her venom into you and eats you alive.” 

Taehyung's little monologue silenced them all, all of them blankly staring at him, wondering just what the hell that was. 

Gahyeon turned to Yoobin “Did no one tell him that Slytherins aren't real snakes?” 

“Apparently not. But what can one expect from a Gryffindor.” 

“Hey! We're not all stupid.” 

“So just you then?” 

“Why do I even bother sitting here when you're just gonna bully me!” 

Minji zoned out Taehyung and Yoobin's little fight as saw the doors to the great hall open, then a tall, silver haired Slytherin walked in, fully dressed up in Quidditch gear. Minji had never seen Yoohyeon wear it before, and even though she knew she was on the Slytherin team she had never imagined what she'd look like dressed up in it.

And she had never imagined she'd like the sight so much. 

“Minji, you're drooling.” 

Minji's head turned to Gahyeon with a glare. “Am not.” 

“Hey, it's okay. I'm drooling too. I mean, look at them.” 

As Gahyeon looked over, Minji did too, now noticing that it wasn't only Yoohyeon that had walked in. Behind her was Siyeon as well, her long dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, just like Yoohyeon. They stood there, talking to Professor Shim.

“What, Siyeon?” 

“Yes, Siyeon- Wait, you know her?” 

Minji was more surprised that Gahyeon knew Siyeon. She thought she was the only one fraternizing with Slytherins in this house. 

“She's Yoohyeon's friend. I haven't been introduced but Yoohyeon talked about her.” Not that she had said much. All she knew about Siyeon was that she looked intimidating and that she had barrel rolled on a broom in between squid tentacles, which was really something.

“She's nice,” Gahyeon mumbled as she kept starting at Siyeon, who eventually looked their way. A smile that looked a bit like a smirk rose on her face, her hand soon up as she waved their way. Gahyeon waved back at her, and Minji could swear she saw a little blush on her cheeks. 

“How well do you know her?”

“Not much. She saved me from a very persistent boy once, making him go away. I haven't talked to her since.” 

“And she looks at you like that?” 

Gahyeon was quick to look at her, eyes wide open. “Like what?” 

“Like she's... Well, like she's interested.” 

Gahyeon looked over at Siyeon again just for a second, seemingly having a hard time keeping her smile down. “Do you think she is?” 

Minji could just stare as she looked at Gahyeon, eyes looking so hopeful as if Minji knew the answer to that. Which she obviously didn't, she just observed the way Siyeon looked at her, like she wanted to come over but stopped herself. She had turned back to the professor who was calmly talking to Yoohyeon, nodding as they talked. Minji wondered what it was they were talking about. 

“Maybe. You should find out.” 

Gahyeon's light gaze was soon turned into a shocked one, then worried as she frowned, biting her lip. “I don't know. I've seen the way people look at you after you started hanging out with Yoohyeon. I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like much fun.” 

Well, she wasn't wrong, but it was getting better.

The younger girl sighed, starting to poke her food around on her plate. “She might not even want to hang out with me. She might not even like me.” 

“Oh come on,” Minji started. “I know you're more confident than this. And besides, Siyeon doesn't seem like the kind of girl who helps people out unless she likes them.” 

“Maybe...” She muttered. “How do you do it? Handle people talking and staring?” 

“I think I'm getting used to it... Also being with her is worth all the stares and whispers.” 

“That's cute,” Gahyeon smiled. “Hmm. I'll think about talking to her. Maybe I should go thank her for helping me, use that as an excuse.” 

Minji couldn't help but laugh a little as she immediately thought about the first time she talked to Yoohyeon. “That's the exact excuse I used.” 

"I guess great minds do think alike" Gahyeon smirked, then winked at her. 

A loud voice followed by yelling turned their attention back to the Slytherin girls, and as Minji saw who was there with them she felt her stomach fall.

“Oh no,” She said under her breath as she watched Bora stand there with some fellow Gryffindors all dressed in Quidditch gear as well, yelling at both Yoohyeon and Siyeon, getting up in their personal space as soon as Yoohyeon talked back. Minji tried to look for the Professor but he was nowhere to be seen. Wow, great. 

“Okay,” She took a deep breath as she stood up, starting to walk over. Gahyeon followed up right behind her. 

“-it was our turn to use the field, we had all right to be there-” 

“No you didn't!” Bora interrupted Yoohyeon with, poking her shoulder hard. “We booked the field today!” 

“So did we!” Yoohyeon's voice was getting louder, talking in a way Minji hadn't heard her do before. It was aggressive.

“It's not our fault you dofuses can't fucking read,” Siyeon decided to butt in with, pouring fuel on the already raging fire that was Kim Bora. Minji knew how she got when she was angry, and she knew this would not turn out well if it wasn't stopped. 

“What did you just call us?” Bora's voice was low, making it even more dangerous.

Siyeon chuckled with a smirk on her lips, moving closer to Bora with an intense glare. “Dofus-” 

“Siyeon, don't make this worse,” Yoohyeon pulled her to stand behind her, squeezing her shoulder before turning back to Bora, who looked like she was ready to kill them all. Minji decided to step in, walking up from beside Yoohyeon, standing in front of her. 

“Bora, please calm down.” She tried softly. Bora looked like she was surprised to see her, and the anger was gone for a split second, then back the next. 

“Me calm down? They took our spot!” 

“We signed up to have the field just before dinner, you weren't on the list when we did.” 

Bora pushed passed Minji, glaring up at Yoohyeon who was very much taller than her. If the situation hadn't been so serious she might have laughed at the sight. 

“Liar. You probably did something to it, hexed it or something.” 

They all knew the lists couldn't be messed with, it held a charm over it so it was impossible for any student to alter. What was Bora saying? 

“And how would I supposedly have done that?” 

Bora scoffed. “I don't know, with your low life parents everything is possible. Didn't they pump your head full of dark magic as a kid?” 

“Bora!” Minji exclaimed. Bora took a step back, face falling as if she just realized what she had said. Minji looked to Yoohyeon. Her eyes were wild, wide open, hands clenched into fists, her body completely stiff, her lower lip was quivering. She looked like she didn't know whether to cry or scream. 

“Hey,” Siyeon grasped onto Yoohyeon's shoulder, forcing her to look at her. “You told me to not make this worse, don't you do it either. Let's just go. Please.” 

Yoohyeon didn't move, her expression didn't change and showed no sign of letting this go. Minji could feel her tension, feel how angry she was, and how sad she was, how much she was affected by Bora's words. So she moved forward, taking Yoohyeon's clenched fist in her hand. Siyeon moved away the moment she did.

“Yoohyeon,” She spoke softly, her free hand moving to her face. She let her thumb stroke her warm cheek carefully, a smile rising on her lips as she felt Yoohyeon's jaw relax. Her fist followed shortly, and soon she was just holding her hand. “It's okay, relax.” 

Yoohyeon's eyes closed, her chest rising as she took a deep breath, then released it. 

“Want to go for a walk with me?” 

As Yoohyeon nodded she gently tugged on her hand, starting to lead her out of the hall, completely ignoring Bora's stare as she did. She knew they'd have to talk about this later, and she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

She heard Yoohyeon's feet move on the floor behind them as they walked, it echoed through the hall, stopped when Minji opened the door leading them outside. Yoohyeon let go of her hand immediately as they got out, storming past her only to stop a few meters away. 

Minji looked at Yoohyeon, seeing her tugging at her jacket, the abrupt movements of her hands making her flinch. She just watched her, watched as she pulled her jacket off, throwing it hard at the ground with a a frustrated yell. She then looked up, staring up at the sky, arms at her sides, hands clenching and unclenching, her chest heavily moving up and down as she let out breaths she could only assume was to control herself from snapping completely.

“She doesn't know me, Minji!” She suddenly yelled, eyes glossed over, the feeling in them easily conveyed to Minji as she felt herself overwhelmed by the sorrow and anger. It hit her right in her chest, and she knew immediately this was very close to home for Yoohyeon. A few words from Bora was all that was needed. 

“She doesn't know me! None of them do and still-,” She stopped, taking a few breaths, finger pointed at nothing. She had trouble continuing, mouth opening and closing a few times before she did “And still they talk about me like that. Like they know what I've been through. They think I'm them, that I'm just like my parents, like I'm some darkness that will devour them and their families. I'm not!”

It broke her, the sound coming out of Yoohyeon's mouth next, the heaving sob as she almost fell to her knees. 

“I'm not,” She sobbed out as Minji rushed over to her, immediately pulling her into herself, holding her close, Yoohyeon's arms grasping at Minji's back. 

“I know you're not,” She whispered as she felt Yoohyeon's body shake as she cried. “You're nothing like them.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Yoohyeon,” She started, pulling just slightly away, her hand cupping the tear wet cheek of the younger girl. “I might only have known you for a short time, but I already know that you're nothing like what they say you are. You've been so kind to me and I've had a great time with you. I've been so happy,” She laughed, she didn't know why. Maybe it was the good feeling she felt as she thought about their trip to the lake, the amazing sight Yoohyeon had shown her, something she doubted she had shown to anyone else. 

“They don't know you at all and it doesn't matter what they think they know. What matters is what the people you care about think about you, because they actually truly know you.” She realized that she had made it sound like she thought Yoohyeon cared about her. She was pretty sure she did, she had admitted to liking her after all, but still saying it out loud felt... daring. 

Yoohyeon's breathing had calmed, her eyes on Minji's, hooded and red stained from her tears. It was the small smile that suddenly formed on her lips that finally made Minji feel her own tears coming. It was genuine, a sign that Yoohyeon might have taken what she said to heart. 

And it seemed she definitely had as she lifted her hand, her fingers tracing slowly over Minji's cheek. She didn't care if she was blushing, not at all as she smiled at Yoohyeon, feeling her forehead leaning against her own. She didn't say anything, not for a while, and when she did it was only a small whisper.  
“Thank you.” 

They pulled apart as they heard the doors opening some time later, Yoohyeon's rubbing her eyes in an attempt to hide that she had been crying probably. She seemed relived as she saw Siyeon standing there.

“How are you?” Siyeon asked.

“I'm okay. Fine. I'm fine.” 

The dark haired girl scoffed. 

“We both know that's not true.” She sighed. “But I'm glad you're not... Well that you're better. That you-... You know what I mean.” 

“I know,” Yoohyeon nodded at her friend sharing a smile with her. Minji couldn't help but smile as well. This is what she had meant, the people that knew Yoohyeon were the important ones. Siyeon was one of them. 

“You should probably get something to eat before it's too late.” 

“I'm not going back in.” 

“Bora left, if that's what you're worried about.” 

“No, it's not that. I just can't handle people right now.” 

"I understand,” Siyeon said as she nodded. “Well, let me get you some food and bring it to the dungeon.” 

“The dungeon?” Minji muttered on the side, knowing they mean their common room, but still a bit shook by them calling it 'The Dungeon'. 

Yoohyeon nodded. “If it's not too much of a bother.” 

“Of course it isn't, you idiot.” 

“I'm the idiot? Okay Miss 'Let's go swim with the territorial and dangerous mermaids'.” 

“Hey, we never did it.” 

“It was still a stupid idea.” 

“I'm going to go get your food now and you're going to be grateful.”

Siyeon disappeared back inside, leaving a grinning Yoohyeon alone with Minji again. Silent, Yoohyeon took her hand, smiling at her as she tugged her along. She picked up her jacket, leading them back inside. Minji hadn't noticed how cold it was inside until she felt the warmth hitting her face when she entered. 

“Thank you,” Yoohyeon repeated. 

“You already thanked me.” 

“Well I'm thanking you again. If you hadn't pulled me out of there it might have gotten ugly, fast.” 

Minji knew that. Bora wasn't one to back down when she was on top, especially not when she was angry. Which reminded her of the talk she would have to have with her friend. If she was going to be dating Yoohyeon she couldn't have her best friend hate her and she definitely wouldn't stand by her treating her like she had. 

“Are you going back to your dorm?” 

Minji answered with a nod, and so they walked on. Soon enough they were at the entrance. 

“So, we're playing against Gryffindor tomorrow,” Yoohyeon started. “I know you're not a fan of Qudditch, but if you suddenly change your mind I'd be happy to see you in the crowd.” 

Minji chuckled, poking Yoohyeon's cheek. 

“Maybe you will,” She teasingly told her, amused by Yoohyeon's shocked stare as she leaned in, pushing their lips together in a slow, soft kiss. Yoohyeon's lips chased hers as she pulled away, just barely touching again as Minji walked away, smirking at the sliver haired girl who was left in a daze. 

-

Minji was honestly surprised with herself as she found herself outside the stadium, her black and yellow scarf tucked loosely around her neck. The ground was wet, all sign of snow gone as the rain had washed it away the night before. 

Her house wasn't playing today, so it didn't really matter if she wore it or not, but it was getting cold, so. No, she was there to watch Yoohyeon. This was the first Qudditch match she had ever attended and she wasn't even there to support her own team. 

So she was surprised, not only by her willingness to watch one of these games, but also by how okay she was with it, how she was actually kinda excited to see Yoohyeon play. Bora as well. The Gryffindor seeker had nagged her for years to come and watch, and yes she did feel kinda bad that it was Yoohyeon she came her for and not Bora, but she was still angry with the girl so she'd use that an excuse for herself. 

She had yet to talk to Bora, she hadn't seen her after dinner, and both teams was done eating breakfast before Minji arrived. At least she had avoided awkward stares with her friend. She had talked to Yoobin however. 

Yoobin and Gahyeon had been there when she entered the common room after her kiss with Yoohyeon, and she had been completely lost in her own thoughts, not noticing the grin on her own face as she walked in. When she noticed Yoobin she was smirking at her. Luckily Gahyeon was sleeping on the couch, head in Yoobin's lap. She'd probably give her that same smirk if she had been awake. 

“You need to talk this out with Bora,” Yoobin had told her after she had explained what had happened in the great hall. Minji agreed of course, it was already what she was planing to do, but she still dreaded it. 

“This misconception people have of Yoohyeon could turn out really bad, especially with her. You know why.” 

She did know. Bora's family had had an unfortunate history with Death Eaters. She didn't talk about it much, but she knew it laid heavily on her. She knew Bora had an aunt who was completely broken, her mind lost. And it was the fault of Death Eaters who had held her in a dungeon, done things Bora refused to talk about. 

“I know...” 

It would be far from easy, but she needed to have that talk sooner rather than later. She took a deep breath, wind flickering her hair all over her face as she still stood there looking at the stadium. 

“Minji?” Yoobin's voice was unmistakable, and as she turned she saw her accompanied by Gahyeon, both looking shocked as they saw her there. “You're here to watch the game?” 

“Yeah,” She said. “I have no idea where to sit though.” 

They both stared at her, Gahyeon with a smile rising on her lips, Yoobin just blinking, mouth open. 

“Uh, well usually you sit with your house so you could come with us.” 

“Okay,” She smiled, joining them as they walked up to the gigantic arena. Or so she thought it was. It was the only one she had been to so. She got some looks from her fellow Hufflepuff's as she walked by them, most of them ending up smiling, greeting her as she passed them. She sat all the way at the front, Gahyeon and Yoobin at either side of her. 

“Why do I feel like you're rooting for green today?” Gahyeon discretely said to her, not looking at her. She saw her smiling though, a smile that was almost a smirk. Minji rolled her eyes. 

“You're one to talk.” 

Gahyeon's smile fell, her eyes quick to glare at her. Minji knew she was probably looking forward to seeing Siyeon play, which meant she was probably hoping for Slytherin to win. They both were, but neither of them said it out loud. 

Yoobin must have heard most of the conversation, if her low chuckles was anything to go by. 

As she saw the players fly out on the stadium she was suddenly aware that she had no idea what position Yoohyeon was. She had never asked, never thought of asking, because it wasn't something she knew much about. She knew Bora was a seeker, but that was because the girl had told her about her games several times. 

“Do any of you know what position Yoohyeon plays?” She asked. 

Yoobin answered “She's their seeker.” 

Oh. So she was going up against Bora. Minji took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. God she hoped this wouldn't result in some disaster. 

“That's just great.” She muttered. 

Yoobin patted her shoulder. “Relax. Bora is a fair player, even against Slytherin.” 

She sure hoped so, especially after the day before. 

“I think someone's looking for you,” Yoobin discreetly pointed at the flock of Slytherin players and it didn't take long before she spotted Yoohyeon looking at the Hufflepuff area. She looked and looked, and soon enough she found Minji. She seemed stunned at first, her eyes just wide open as she stared at her. Minji felt her entire body warming up as a smile rose on Yoohyeon's lips, genuine happiness radiating off of her. She waved in Minji's direction and as Minji waved back she hid her blushing cheeks and smiling mouth under her scarf. 

She completely ignored the Hufflepuff's around her that started whispering. She was too happy to care, she wouldn't have this moment ruined for her. Not when Yoohyeon looked so glad to see her there. 

She almost screamed as Taehyung showed up in front of her on his broom all dressed up in his Qudditch gear.

“Whaaaaaat? Minji at a Quidditch game? What's up, did someone make you drink a mind control potion or something?” 

“That's not a thing,”

“More like a love potion,” Yoobin muttered, Minji elbowing her. Taehyung hadn't heard it as he waited for her to answer. 

“I just thought I'd come and see what all the fuss is about.” She said as she shrugged, knowing that he didn't believe it for a second. He snorted, laughing at her. 

“Yeah, right.” 

“I don't know what you want me to say.” 

“Nothing, really. I don't care why you're here, but I'm happy that you are. Now I can finally show you the awesome moves I've been talking about!” He swung his bat, making all three of them back up just an inch or two. He grinned, looking just as adorable as he did as a kid. His face never seemed to change.

“I can't wait,” She said genuinely, waving at him as he flied away. 

The match was about to start now. She hadn't expected to be this excited and nervous at the same time and she definitely hadn't expected those feeling to double as the referee blew her whistle and the players flew forward faster than Minji could register. She hardly saw who was who as they zoomed by. Her eyes seemed to adjust eventually though, and now she could see slightly more clearer blurs.

Taehyung was swinging around, both with his broom and his bat, looking like he was having the time of his life. She knew he loved this game, but seeing him playing it made her understand it more. His face was glowing as he stopped up, grinning as she scanned the arena. 

She noticed that Bora was completely different as she stood still in the air, that playfulness Taehyung had not to be found in her as she concentrated and focused looking for the snitch. 

She found Yoohyeon doing the same not far from her, eyes darting back and forward. Minji ended up staring at her. Even from this far away she found the girl captivating. Maybe she was just biased because she was... well, kind of in love with her. She thought she was at least. It felt like it.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Yoohyeon suddenly flew forward.

“Looks like she found it,” She heard Yoobin say beside her, but Minji was busy trying to keep up with where Yoohyeon was flying. It was so hard, she seemed to be zooming through the air way faster than anyone else on the field. Everyone except for Bora it seemed as the girl showed up beside Yoohyeon, catching up to her. They were equally as impressive to watch as they flew in between towers, completely in sync.

“If one of them gets it this game is gonna be a very short one,” Yoobin said, leaning forward as she did. Minji joined her. 

The commentators seemed to only be talking about Bora and Yoohyeon now as they got closer and closer to the snitch. They were in the middle of the field, both of them reaching out with one hand, their brooms squeezed together. 

“Looks like we've got an unwilling attachment here!” One of the commentators said, soon followed by the other. 

“Seems like the Seekers brooms got stuck together!” 

“And they're not stopping!” 

“No, they're still at full speed! This might not end well-” 

Minji zoned them out as she watched with wide eyes, hands clenching the fence. Why weren't they stopping? They had to stop! If they fell of at this speed they could both get seriously hurt. But of course Bora wouldn't stop, not with her stubbornness, and Yoohyeon probably didn't want to back down, not after what happened in the great hall the day before. 

“Oh Merlin,” she breathed out, Yoobin laying a hand on her shoulder as she too intensely followed what was happening. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she saw them both lean even closer, their fingers only inches away from the snitch now. One of them had to make a move to take it and quick, or else they'd both end up smeared against the wall. Even the thought made her cringe.

Yoohyeon seemed to have thought 'fuck it' and jumped forward. Minji didn't see if she got it, not when they both fell off their brooms. They looked like a ball of green and red as they were thrown to the ground, rolling several meters before they stopped, Yoohyeon on her back and Bora halfway on top of her. Minji stood covering her mouth as she watched the entire thing.

The match was at a stand still as everyone went quiet, waiting for some kind of response from the two girls. The referee, Professor Jung, flew over fast, seeming panicked as she ran after landing. Minji wasn't in a better state herself as she stood there, body shaking as she waited. She decided she couldn't just stand there, pushing her way past Gahyeon and the other students, running down the stairs and onto the field. 

The only thing she could hear as she walked over was her heartbeat, swallowing hard as she watched the referee leaning over the two seekers. She was only a few meters away as Yoohyeon raised her arm, her hand opening and as it did, the snitch spread it's wings and flew out of her palm. 

The stadium erupted in applause and cheers, especially on the Slytherin side, students throwing their scarves onto the field and the commentators going wild. It's like they had forgotten the two girls on the ground. 

“Is she okay?” she heard Siyeon ask the referee as she got closer. The older woman scoffed. 

“Of course she isn't. Neither of them are! Look at them! Idiots, both of them!”

She heard the two groaning as she got closer, both looking like hell. 

“I'm fine,” She heard Yoohyeon grunting out, followed by Bora's “If she's fine then I'm fine too.” 

“Both of you are not fine and you're both being sent to the hospital wing! You're lucky you didn't break your neck in that fall. Can't say the same for your arms though.” 

They groaned louder and Minji could only wince as she came close enough to see their faces. “Bora, Yoohyeon.” 

They both looked up at her, Bora's eyes narrowing and Yoohyeon's sparkling. She tried to smile it seemed, but it quickly turned into a wince. She hissed.

“Ah shit, something really really hurts.” 

Professor Jung rolled her eyes “Yeah, it's your broken arm and your bruised body. That's what happens when you jump off your broom!” 

“I won though.” 

“You kids drive me up the wall sometimes!” 

-

Minji didn't know what too feel as she sat between Yoohyeon and Bora's beds, both of their faces forming bruises, black, blue, red. Luckily they were both sleeping at the moment, so at least she didn't have to handle any bantering or fights between the two. She wondered if they'd be up for it at all if they had been awake. They were both pretty beat up. 

Maybe it was for the best if she wasn't here, at least not when Bora woke up. She didn't want to have their talk when she was like this and definitely not when Yoohyeon was in the room. 

She leaned back in her chair, a sigh escaping her mouth. It had been a very short and brutal first game of Quidditch for her. She hadn't expected it to be smooth, not when it was Slytherin vs Gryffindor, but this... 

She had froze up completely when she saw the two girls fly through the air tangled in each other, knowing that they'd break something when they landed. And they had, both had broken an arm, the one they landed on. The nurse had propped them full with some potion that would make it heal pretty fast and when they both started whining and complaining about the additional pain that came with it she forced them to drink a sleeping mixture as well. 

“You should get something to eat.” Siyeon was still wearing her Quidditch gear as she walked into the hospital wing, so was Taehyung who followed behind her much to Minji's surprise. He gave her a comforting smile, patting her shoulder as he reached her. 

“We can stay here with them.” 

She raised a brow as she looked up at him and then over at Siyeon just as she moved a strain of hair away from Yoohyeon's face. “You'll stop them if they end up fighting, right?” 

Siyeon's head turned to her slow as she glared at her. “As long as she doesn't say something to upset Yoohyeon again. I have my limits, that's one of them.” 

“I can keep Bora calm, no problem.” 

“Thanks Taehyung,” She sighed as she got up from the stone hard chair. One would think they'd have more comfortable chairs to sit on in a place like this but apparently not. 

“I'll put her in a grave if she tries anything-” 

She heard Taehyung groan as she walked away. “Siyeon, please.” 

“I'm not opposed to murder.” 

“You certainly have the look of a murderer.” 

"Thank you."

"That wasn't meant as a compliment!" 

-

She hadn't come back until later that evening after doing some much needed studying, which she somehow found refreshing. It was nice to focus on something which wasn't petty fights between houses, or having to think about what she was going to say when she finally had her talk with Bora. It might have only been a day but that was already too much time not talking to your best friend. 

It felt worse when she got there and saw that Bora had left, Taehyung with her. She was left wondering why, especially since Yoohyeon was still there, sleeping soundly with Siyeon sitting by her bed side reading. 

“Bora left?” 

Siyeon was quick to put her book away as she saw Minji, nodding as she stood up. “She refused to stay here after she woke up.” 

“Oh,” She felt an uncomfortable feeling swirling around in her stomach, feeling like it was because of her. It could be. It probably was. God, she hated this guilt she felt. She hadn't even done anything wrong, why was she feeling so guilty?

“Yoohyeon woke up too, earlier. She asked for you,” Siyeon rolled her eyes at the last part, but Minji didn't miss the tiny smile which followed. 

Her own lips formed a smile of her own as she looked to the sleeping girl. “She did?” 

“Of course, and I expected her too. You're all she's been talking about for days now. It's disgusting.” 

She had never been the kind of girl that blushed and went all bashful over stuff, like people flirting with her, she never really cared. But now her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she had to bite her lip so that she didn't smile like some fever crazed fool or kid on Christmas eve. Yoohyeon had been talking about her to Siyeon. 

“Did you just giggle?” 

“What? No!” 

“You did. You giggled.” 

“I didn't!” 

“I'm not deaf you know, and I know what a giggling school girl sounds like.” 

Minji puffed her cheeks, frowning as she glared at Siyeon. She didn't know if she liked the smirk on her face or not, or the way she was teasing her. She was obviously enjoying it though. 

“Hey, since Yoohyeon is out I could give you the shovel talk.” 

Minji blinked. “Shovel talk?” 

“Yeah. Yoohyeon is obviously madly in love with you, so-” 

“Wait, madly?” She knew she was in love with her, but that seemed a bit strong. 

“Oh yeah. I kinda thought you had given her a love potion or something at first, but then she continued to be the clumsy idiot she is and not some empty shell that people end up being when they drink the potion.” 

“I would never do that!” 

Siyeon scoffed. “How was I supposed to know that? Anyway, let's get on with it.” 

“Oh great,” Minji steeled herself. It couldn't be that bad. Right? 

“I will kill you-” 

Oh, okay.

“-if you ever hurt her. Kill you. I'm not kidding. That girl has been through enough shit in life and she's only 17. So if you go and break her heart I will fling you out into the Great Lake and let Otto himself eat you.” 

Minji shivered as she remembered her last meeting with Otto. She had almost drowned. 

“I don't think that'll happen.” 

“No, but if it does,” Siyeon drew her thumb across her throat, and despite her hardly believing the threats she felt nervous, eyes wide open as she nodded. 

“I honestly don't think I'm capable of hurting her.” 

Siyeon lifted her chin, then took slow strides towards her. She stopped in front of her, slapping both her hands on Minji's shoulders. 

“We'll see about that.” She stared for a few more seconds, then smiled, squeezing her shoulders. “Good talk!” 

“Oh yeah, it was great,” Minji hoped her sarcasm wasn't noticed. 

Despite feeling slightly terrified after that she was also happy it had happened. It was clear as day that Siyeon cared a lot about Yoohyeon. She had been here all day by her side, and the talk she had given Minji all came from a place of love. 

Later when Siyeon left Minji by Yoohyeon's side she got lost in her thoughts, her eyes fixed on Yoohyeon's peaceful face. She wondered what she had gone through which made Siyeon this protective over her, how serious it must have been when a few hurtful words from Bora could make her break down in tears.

She wondered if Yoohyeon would ever tell her. She hoped she would, but she'd never pressure her. She just wanted to be there for her, maybe help her hold the burden she felt if possible. If they got that far of course. 

They were only in what she would call the begin of a relationship, but already she hoped it would blossom into something more, something that could maybe last for a long long time. She definitely felt something strong for Yoohyeon, a contention that was there whenever they looked at each other, or just simply when she thought of her. 

She hadn't experienced anything like it before. It felt good, and at the same time scary. 

“Hey,” Yoohyeon's raspy voice broke her out of her thoughts, and the lopsided smile she found on the girls face made her cheeks flare up immediately. She was so pretty, so beautiful, despite her her face being bruised up. 

“Hey,” she breathed out. “How's your arm?” 

Yoohyeon lifted the arm that had previously been broken, winching as she did. “Just fine.” 

“Don't move it around. It's not completely healed yet.”

“Hmm, guess even magic and potions can't fix everything.”

“Not in the blink of an eye, no.” 

Yoohyeon just stared at her, her eyes traveling all over her face. “How did you like your first time watching a Quddtich match?” 

“Well it was nice, except for when you and Bora went flying through the air and broke your arms.”

“Oh, yeah,” Yoohyeon laughed. “That was fun.”

“Fun?! You jumped off your broom! What were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking I wanted to win, and I did, so.” 

Minji sighed, sliding her hand over to Yoohyeon's, softly squeezing it. “Was it really worth it?” 

Yoohyeon eyes was at the ceiling, a blank stare as she seemed to be thinking. In the end she nodded. 

“It was.” 

Minji didn't understand why, but she let it go, letting Yoohyeon have this. If that's what she felt then she wouldn't deny her that. Hopefully she wouldn't be doing something similar in the future. 

“Okay, just please don't go flying through the air again. I was about to have a heart attack watching that.” 

A smug smile rose on Yoohyeon's lips “Oh, you were worried about me?” 

“Of course I was,” She mumbled softly. She traced her thumb over Yoohyeon's skin, sighing as did. 

“Sorry. I'll try not to scare you like that again.” 

Minji smiled “Thank you.” 

Yoohyeon grunted as she pushed herself up with her functioning arm, sitting in an upright position in her bed. The hair at the back of her head was everywhere, and the tired look in her eyes made her look like she had been up several nights and the tired look in her eyes made it seem like she had been awake for days with no rest.

“Can I get out of here now? I'd like to sleep in my own bed.” 

“I'll go ask the nurse.” 

She assumed she was good to go as she had let Bora go, and she was right. After Yoohyeon got dressed and proper she was walking down the halls along side Minji with a slight limp on her left leg. The potions had been effective, and Minji felt thankful that it hadn't been worse than it had. From the looks of the fall they took it could have gone very very wrong. 

They chatted along the way, Yoohyeon intertwining her hand with Minji's, Minji feeling flutters in her stomach as the warm hand squeezed hers. She wondered if it ever stopped? It hadn't so far, and she hoped it didn't, the warm feeling she got when Yoohyeon touched her. 

“Wanna see our common rooms?” 

Minji was surprised to say the least. She didn't know anyone that had actually been to the Slytherin common rooms, if anyone actually had. Besides Slytherins that is. 

“Um... Yeah, sure. If it's okay.” 

“Of course it's okay,” Yoohyeon pulled her along with a amused smile on her lips, Minji gladly following. She wondered what the dorm would look like. Dark and cold, like everyone seemed to think? 

They reached deeper down into the castle, stopping in front of what looked like a gigantic stone emblem of a snake. This had to be it, and if it was it was incredibly obvious. How had no one found out where the Slytherin dorm was?

Yoohyeon said some words, and soon the big emblem moved to the side, revealing the entrance to the dorms. Minji felt nervous as they walked down the dark hallway, the only light being the one at the end of it. And as they reached it everything seemed to lighten up, revealing a huge common room. It was gigantic, the ceiling far far up with book shelves on reaching just as far. The interior was dark, but the room still felt warm as the fireplace burned down by the sitting area, deep ocean green couches and chairs right in front of it all occupied by Slytherin students. 

The most amazing part however was the gigantic windows right beside it, letting you see right into the underwater of the lake. Fish of all kinds swam by and Minji felt like she could stand there the whole day just looking at them. 

“This is amazing,” She said in awe, only mildly aware of Yoohyeon's chuckling. 

“What? You don't have a gigantic aquarium in your dorm?” Her voice was leaking with sarcasm, earning a eye roll from Minji. 

“Obviously not. We have a lot of vegetation, flowers. It's nice, but it's nothing as grand as this.” 

“You get used to it,” Yoohyeon said, walking down the stairs. Minji followed, and as they reached the windows he couldn't stop her hands as she placed them against the cold surface. It was amazing. 

“You can't see that much now that's it's dark out. You should be here a morning. The sunlight shines down, creating green rays in the water, and every detail of the grass, the fish, the practicals in the water, it becomes so clear,” Yoohyeon stood close to her, her mouth only inches from her ear as she spoke to her with a hushed voice, making her words sound enchanting. 

“I'd love to see that,” Minji whispered back, turning her head to face Yoohyeon. The girl didn't move an inch, their noses brushing. 

“If you're gonna make out with your girlfriend can you at least do it in your bedroom? None of us wants to see that.” 

Minji's eyes went straight to the owner of the voice, soon finding a boy standing there. He had brown hair and a squishy face that would have looked cute if not for the annoyed look plastered on it. 

“Mind your own business, Youngjae.” 

Youngjae scoffed “Mind my own business? This is a public space, a safe space if you will. I should be safe from you smooching your girlfriend in here. You're not excused just because you won us that game today.”

Yoohyeon was rolling her eyes so hard Minji wondered if they'd ever roll back. 

“Why don't you go find your boyfriend and leave me alone?” 

“Pfft, no. He's not allowed to talk to me for a week.”

“What did he do now?” 

“He tried to fight Otto again!” 

“Of course he did,” Minji heard Yoohyeon mutter under her breath, as if this was an occurring thing. “I'll be sure to tell Daehyun he's an idiot when I see him again.” 

“Please do,” Youngjae said as he left, walking over to sit by the fireplace. “And you two get a room!” 

“I guess I could show you were I sleep,” Yoohyeon said, moving past her. Minji let herself be led through the common room, then into what looked to be the sleeping quarters. Everyone had their own little room it seemed, like it was carved into the wall like a little cave. It was almost like the Hufflepuff rooms, only a bit more dungeon looking. Most of the beds were a mess with clothes tangled into the bed sheets, socks on the floor. Just like in her dorm. The only difference was the silver and green colors of the sheets and curtains that were to cover their rooms. 

“This is cozy,” She commented as they got to what she assumed was Yoohyeon place. It was surprisingly neat, a sweater folded and placed on the chair by the little desk she had by the wall, a few books stacked upon it. Behind it she saw part of a comic book and as she looked closer she saw that it was the red and blue wall crawler. 

“Spider-Man is my favorite, but I guess you already knew that,” Yoohyeon said as she walked up behind her, leaning one hand on the desk while placing the other on Minji's back. “That's the newest issue I've gotten from my uncle.” 

Minji wondered a lot about Yoohyeon's uncle, why he was sending Yoohyeon muggle comics, how he got them. 

“How does he get them? It's not like they're sold in books stores in the Diagon Alley.” 

“Oh, his spouse is a muggle, a pretty nerdy one too. He let me read whatever I wanted from his collection when I was a kid. I later found out he never actually let anyone read them, not even my uncle, so I felt pretty special.” 

Minji was able to hide the shock she felt as she heard Yoohyeon talk. Her uncle was married to a muggle. A muggle, like her parents. This was why she didn't react when Minji had talked about her parents, about her life outside school. She honestly didn't care that they were muggles, that she was muggle born. She took in the smile on Yoohyeon's face, the happiness there as she talked about her family, the part of it that seemed genuinely good. 

“They seem like good people.” 

“They're the best...” Yoohyeon trailed off as she seemed lost in her thoughts for a second, face completely blank. She bit her lip, letting out a sigh as she looked down at the comic. “Without Sungjong... My uncle. I don't think I would have been who I am right now if it wasn't for them.” 

“Yoohyeon...” It hurt, hearing that. It sent an unpleasant shiver through her as she wondered what Yoohyeon meant, knowing it wasn't good and that it most likely had something to do with the girl's parents. She wouldn't ask, she would just wait, wait until Yoohyeon felt ready to talk about it, if she ever did. 

“I'm here you know. If you ever want to talk,” She placed a hand on Yoohyeon's cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin on her palm. There was a sigh from Yoohyeon, her face leaning into Minji's touch, eyes closed. 

“Thank you,” She said, turning her head, leaving a kiss on Minji's hand. “Maybe I will someday.” 

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them, both of them unconsciously moving closer to each other. Minji let her eyes travel over Yoohyeon's face, breath hitching as she saw the girl wetting her lips. Her hand moved up Yoohyeon's shoulder, settling on her neck as their faces got closer. Minji's eyes fluttered close, and only seconds later she felt the soft, plump lips against her own, feeling just as amazing and breathtaking as it had the first time she felt them. 

Only difference now was the tongue sweeping over her lips, immediately sending shivers down Minji's spine. She didn't even think twice as she opened her mouth, letting Yoohyeon's tongue past her lips, and as soon as it met her own she let out a low moan, leaning fully into Yoohyeon. God, it felt amazing, and so intimate, like a step was taken in whatever direction their relationship was going. It was weird, considering it was just tongues meeting, but it felt out of this world being this close to her. It felt right. 

Their heavy breaths brushed over each others lips as they pulled back, faces still close, and Minji wanted nothing more than to go back in, drown in the feeling Yoohyeon gave her as they touched.

“I should get you back to your dorm,” Yoohyeon whispered, pushing a strain of hair out of Minji's face. She felt a tad disappointed, even though she knew it was probably for the best. She nodded, and only smiled when she saw Yoohyeon was. “Come on.”

-

Class next day was a blur for Minji. She got lost in her thoughts constantly, the breathtaking kiss from the night before playing on repeat in her head like a scene out of a movie, and when she wasn't thinking of that she was thinking of her date this coming Saturday, something she really looked forward too. There wasn't much to do in Hogsmeade except shop and eat, but she was more than fine with it, just wanting to spend time with Yoohyeon and it was an added bonus that it was outside school. 

She felt giddy from just the thought of holding Yoohyeon's hand as they walked around, this time on a official date. An actual date. She didn't know why this got her so hyped, they had already kissed several times now, but this was still so so exciting for her. Maybe it was the fact that she was getting to know Yoohyeon more. 

“Thinking about your little snake?” Her happiness turned to dread as soon as she heard Bora's voice, and it didn't get better as she saw the clear distaste on the girl's face as she sat down in front of her on the other side of the table. She was glad the library was pretty empty as she doubted the conversation to come would be pretty. 

She didn't even know what to say, the silence between them going on and on, Bora not budging as she kept her gaze right at Minji, as if she had done something wrong. Had she? It felt like it, even though she knew she hadn't.

“I don't know what you want me to say, Bora...” It wasn't an answer to what she had asked, it was just a statement on what she felt about all of this, about Bora obviously being angry at her, about her not giving Yoohyeon a chance. 

“Tell me you aren't befriending that Slytherin girl, that you're not that stupid.” 

“I am...” 

“You can't!”

“She's not a monster, Bora-” 

“Yes she is!” Bora's voice was intense as it carried through the hall, showing that they were really alone when there was no claim for them to be quiet from the librarian. “Are you really this naive? You don't think a kid growing up with Death Eaters as parents won't turn out to be one?” 

“She's not like them!” Minji's own voice raised, feeling the anger boiling in her. She rarely ever felt like this, like she wanted to scream out in anger at someone, it wasn't something she was used to. She hated it, just as much as she hated the way Bora talked about Yoohyeon, even though she knew it came from a place of fear and past trauma. 

“How do you know that? You've only been talking to her for what? A few weeks? You don't know her!”

“I know she's not what everyone says she is.” 

“I'm just trying to protect you, Minji! She's not good for you-” 

“I don't care if you think she's good for me or not!” She could feel the anger in the way she yelled at Bora, and by the looks of it Bora could too. She looked stunned, having never had Minji scream at her like this before.

“I know that you've experienced bad things that makes you feel this way and that's terrible, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you sit here and talk about Yoohyeon like this, like you know her, know what she's gone through and who she is today! You don't know, and you obviously don't care to know!”

She paused, taking a deep breath to calm down before continuing.

“And that hurts me. You're my best friend, and you're making me feel guilty without haven done anything wrong. I wish you'd listen to me and trust me like I trust you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?”

There was a change in Bora's demeanor, her angry frown gone and replaced by a sad, almost regretting expression. She saw her swallowing, her eyes averting from Minji's. She let out a breath that it seemed like she had been holding for a while. 

“Of course it does...” 

A good long minute went by where Minji just stared at her, Bora avoiding her eyes completely. She sighed, picking her books up form the worn out table, placing them in her bag. 

“I think you should take some time to think. Come find me when you're ready to talk.” 

She left Bora there with a heavy feeling in her stomach. She had said what she wanted to say, what was needed, despite it being a bit more aggressive than she had planned. It had been done and she hoped the next time she spoke to Bora it would be more civilized, and maybe, hopefully, she'd be more understanding. 

But for now she'd have to push it aside, work on her papers. 

Daydream about how the date on Saturday might be. 

Yes, she'd focus on that. 

The issues she and Bora had would be resolved when the Gryffindor girl was ready. 

-

“Why do I feel so guilty?” She asked Yoobin as if she knew the answer, which she obviously didn't. She looked just as confused as Minji felt. 

“Have you thought about it?” 

“Of course I have! It's nearly all I've thought about.” She didn't get it. Bora was the one acting like some stuck up prick, and yet Minji was feeling guilty. 

She heard a humming sound from her friend sitting beside her, her gaze at the blazing flame in their dormitories. 

“Hasn't Bora been asking you to come see her play Qudditch for years now?” 

Minji frowned, confused. “Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?” 

Yoobin sighed, looking over at Minji. “You showed up at a game recently, but you didn't go there for her, did you?” 

“No... but...” She turned quiet, letting Yoobin's words sink. She was right. She didn't show up for Bora, not even after the girl had asked her to for many years. She had always said no, but the moment Yoohyeon asked she was at the stadium the day after. 

“I didn't...” She didn't know what to say. She felt so bad, so so bad. 

“I guess love really can be blinding...” Yoobin said, and once again she was right. She was so blinded by her feelings for Yoohyeon that she didn't even think twice about showing up. Bora must have understood why she was there. Maybe she felt like she was being replaced? Or maybe she just felt unimportant... like Minji had pushed her away. 

She never meant for her to feel like that, even after what she had done to Yoohyeon. She was still her best friend. 

“Oh no...” She mumbled, and now she understood the guilt that bombarded her. 

“You obviously didn't mean for this to happen, but you should apologize to her.” 

“I will...” Minji trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts, all about Bora. She would apologize. But first she'd give the girl time to think and let her approach Minji herself. 

It was what they both needed.

-

“Whose cat is this?” 

Minji looked up from where she was sitting, seeing the Hufflepuff prefect holding a cat with orange fur up like it was Simba from the lion king, only he didn't look very happy about the animal being there. 

“I know it's not one of ours! Who smuggled it in? I better get an answer soon or I'll set the curfew earlier!” 

“It's Handong's cat,” Yoobin casually answered, not looking up from her book. 

“The Ravenclaw girl?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How did it get in here?” 

Yoobin shrugged, now looking up. “No one knows. It likes to sleep at Gahyeon's bed side.” 

The prefect, Hoseok, stood there, eyes narrowed as he looked the cat in the eyes. “I know you're not a wizard 'cause cats can't be wizards.” 

He was silent for a bit, then looked over at the gang sitting by the fire. “Can they?” 

Gahyeon snorted, hiding her face behind her book, while Yoobin sighed. “No, Hoseok, they can't, and if they could she'd be a witch.” 

“Oh,” He looked at the cat again. “Sorry miss, but you can't be in here.” 

The boy was generally very sweet, always smiling and helping when needed, but that didn't mean he let things slide when they broke the rules. Good thing no one had actually smuggled the cat in.

“Are we sure it's actually a cat and not just Handong's animagus?” Gahyeon wondered out loud. 

Yoobin frowned.

“Do you know how dangerous it is to to use the animagus spell, let alone how impossible it is to master it at our age? Most people can't even do it, like ever.” 

“Of course I know that, but Handong is a very very talented witch, she gets nearly every spell at her first try. Maybe she's gotten this one down too.” 

“Are you just trying to find an excuse to say Handong sleeps in your bed?” 

“What? No! Of course not, w-why would I want that? What, no-” 

It was entertaining to watch, Gahyeon all flustered up and Yoobin so amused she couldn't hide the smile on her face. If Minji hadn't know that Gahyeon was very much interested in Siyeon she might have thought it was Handong she was crushing on. She clearly admired her a lot. 

Minji loved spending her late nights like this, sitting with her house mates in front of the fire, just casually studying while talking and at Friday's like this it was usually more talk than studying. She had finished her exams early that day so she was more than okay with just relaxing, basking in the warmth of the fire as she thought about the day to come. 

Her date was tomorrow, and she was very much looking forward to it. She hadn't talked to Yoohyeon since she visited her dorm either so she was extra excited to see her, talk to her. Hug her, feel her close. 

She woke up the next day to snow falling outside her window, having laid down over the field like white blanket. Ever since it had rained she had hoped the snow would come back fast and that it would stay that way. A Christmas without snow just didn't seem right and since she was staying at Hogwarts this year she cared even more. 

Her plans this Holiday consisted of finding some interesting books to read, get a blanket, a cup of warm chocolate, and sit down by the fire. Basically just relax, no school and less people running around. 

She didn't eat much for lunch. She was all too busy being giddy and excited for her evening with Yoohyeon. Now that her exam was done and she was in a way free, she was also free to think about whatever she want, and apparently that was the only thing she could think about lately. 

And it showed. 

“-just sitting there smiling to herself. Should we take her to the hospital wing?” 

Minji looked up with an annoyed glare at Taehyung. “I heard that last part.” 

“Oh shit, she's not completely gone!” Taehyung was grinning, so pleased with himself and his teasing. “We thought we lost you.” 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Minji rolled her eyes, ignoring the shit eating grins on her friends faces, all of them just looking at her like she was the most amusing thing they'd ever seen. 

“We're just messing with you, Minji. You know we're happy for you, right?” 

“Yeah, I know,” She mumbled. She didn't actually mind, and she knew that teasing was part of how Taehyung showed he cared. He was easy going, funny. He always had been. “I'm just nervous.” 

“Didn't we talk about this?” Yoobin said, raising a brow at her. “You'll be perfectly fine. This whole thing is for you. She's ridiculously in love with you, it's obvious.” 

“It is?” She mumbled carefully, Yoobin giving her a slow nod. 

“I could see her smile from across the Qudditch field when you waved at her. She looked like she had just been given the world cup or something.” 

“Let's not exaggerate...” She said as she gave Yoobin a look. The short haired girl opened her mouth, but was shut down as they heard the doors to the great hall open and a snow dunked student ran in, whimpering and crying. 

“What's wrong, what's wrong,” Came from all directions as the boy stopped, leaning his hands on his knees to catch his breath. “What's going on man, spit it out!” 

“It's a snowman!” 

it turned silent, people looking at each other, shrugging and frowning. 

“Snowman?” she heard Gahyeon mumble beside her. 

“It's huge! I swear! It attacked me with snowballs!” 

“Okay kid, let's get you some help,” The Gryffindor prefect said as he showed up, pushing the boy towards the door. 

“I'm not bullshitting you! It's real man, it's real!” 

“Of course, of course! You can tell me about it on the way.” 

“You don't believe me-” Was the last they heard as the doors closed. Everyone was quiet, glancing at each other. What was that? 

“He must have a fever or something,” Taehyung suggested, and it did seem likely. He was hysterical and looked like he had just woken up from several nights of drinking. He couldn't have been telling the truth. 

She found out later that he had told the truth, and that some seventh year student had decided to hex a snowman just to mess with the kid. She saw the remainders of the snowman as she walked out to meet Yoohyeon, the carrot that had been its nose sticking up from a pile of snow. 

“Poor kid,” Minji mumbled as she passed it, stopping as she arrived at the meeting spot. Her nerves sky rocketed the moment she stopped, and she had no idea why. Why was she nervous? She had been with Yoohyeon a lot lately, there was no reason to be more nervous now just because it was an actual date. What was she scared of? 

“Hi,” Yoohyeon's soft voice brought her back, and as she turned she felt heart heart skip just a little as she saw her walking towards her, long black coat, black jeans, gray scarf, and then a white jumper underneath. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, the silver strains spread over her right shoulder. 

“Hi,” She answered, voice quiet and a smile adorning her lips. Yoohyeon offered her hand to Minji, and she gladly took it. It was warm, as always. 

“Ready to go?” 

She nodded. 

The streets of Hogsmeade looked just like it had the first time they were there. Christmas decorations still as beautiful, and the streets covered in snow. There were warms light from the shops lighting out on the ground, the sound of people entering and exiting shops sounded through the air as the bells rang. Christmas really was the best time of the year, at least for her. 

Just like last time they walked through the streets, entered all kinds of shops, chatting and looking at stuff they weren't going to buy. It was a lot like that first time, only this time it felt different. Intentions were different. The first time had been Minji wanting to befriend Yoohyeon. This time it was Yoohyeon wanting something more, and as time passed Minji realized that she did too. Her brain had just taken some time to catch up with everything that had happened. 

So she felt warm and giddy as Yoohyeon lead her to the outskirt of town, finding a secluded spot by the lake near by. She stopped in her tracks as they got close to the body of water, everything frozen over. Yoohyeon turned to her, taking both of Minji's hands in hers.

“If Bora had been here she'd be telling me to run off before you drown me in the lake,” She said playfully, Yoohyeon gazed at her for a few seconds before she laughed. 

“Does she really think I'm gonna kill you?” 

“Feels like it. Every time we talk about you it's like she thinks I'm walking into a death trap or something.”

Yoohyeon seemed to be very light-hearted about this as she chuckled, pulling her closer. “Oh yeah, I'm very very dangerous, bringing you all they way out here where we're all alone, just so I can...” 

She stopped, smiling as she put one hand on Minji's waist and lifting the other up to the side, still holding Minji's. 

“ ...Ask you to dance with me.” 

Minji snorted, leaning her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder to hide her laughing face. 

“Dance? Really?” She was still laughing at she pulled back, noticing how cute Yoohyeon looked with the blush on her cheeks but still had that confident smile.

“Yes, dance. There's no balls or anything at Hogwarts so it's not like I'll have the chance to ask you then.”

“You'd ask me to a ball if there were one?” 

Yoohyeon almost looked offended by that “Of course I would. Even if we hadn't talked I'd take the chance.” 

Minji felt shy all of a sudden, looking away as she felt her cheeks warm up. She hadn't thought about things like that before, but the thought of going to a ball with Yoohyeon, to dance with her and just be with her among other people was a thought she really liked. 

“So will you dance with me?” 

She looked up at Yoohyeon again, taking in the small yet warm smile on her lips, the clear fondness in her eyes as she looked at Minji. She felt like her eyes were the same as she gazed back at Yoohyeon. She could only nod, placing her hand on Yoohyeon's shoulder as the silver haired girl pulled her even closer. 

“There's no music though,” She pointed out, getting a chuckle from Yoohyeon. 

“We'll just have to pretend. And it's not like we're gonna waltz around. I was just thinking slow, close, easy dancing.” 

“You haven't learned how to dance, have you?” 

“Nope, I haven't.” 

Minji giggled, pushing Yoohyeon's shoulder with her own. “You're an idiot.” 

“Thanks, I try my best.” 

Minji could only groan as she her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder, moving along with the girl as they swayed. She sighed, content as she looked out at the lake. It was so beautiful, snow falling on the ice, white trees barely visible on the other side, yet they made for an amazing sight. All she heard was the wind blowing, not much, but she heard it, and Yoohyeon's steady breathing. The other girl's face was buried in Minji's pink scarf, both arms now around the older girl's waist. 

“Want me to sing something to dance to?” Yoohyeon eventually said, and Minji could only laugh as she did. 

“I'd love to hear you sing actually. I haven't heard it yet.” 

“And I think it should stay that way.” 

Minji pulled her head back “Hey, it was your suggestion.” 

Yoohyeon laughed. “I was joking!” 

“Oh come on, sing something for me?” 

“Oh, no way. Nope.” 

She raised her brows at her. Oh so that's how it was? She let out a sigh, about to use her most effective tactic of convincing people. She put the most adorable doe eyes she could muster, looking right up at Yoohyeon with just a tiny pout on her lips. 

“Please, Yoohyeon, won't you sing for me?” 

Yoohyeon's smile fell, a look of surprise taking over. 

“N-no-” 

“Pleeeease!” Minji whined, tugging at Yoohyeon's shoulders. The girl took a deep breath, eyes closed as she leaned her head backwards. 

“Fine.”

“Yes!” 

Doe eyes, pouting, and whining; worked with her parents and apparently with Yoohyeon too. 

“What do you want me to sing?” 

Minji hummed, stilling swaying slowly back and forward with Yoohyeon. 

“A Christmas song?” 

Yoohyeon nodded. “Okay.” 

She took a few seconds before she started, and as she did Minji was captivated immediately. 

'I'm dreaming of a white christmas-' Yoohyeon's voice incredible and very far from what she had expected. She had expected something casual, like how most people sang. Not bad, not good, just something in between. She hadn't expected to end up with goosebumps all over her body, holding onto Yoohyeon's shoulders like she was about to fall on her knees or something. She kept her gaze locked with Yoohyeon's, just barely seeing the smile on her lips as she sang. 

Why hadn't she wanted to sing when she was this good?

“Wow,” She whispered out as Yoohyeon finished, her heart beating like it was about to burst out of her chest. Yoohyeon looked so lovingly at her, holding her closer a she leaned her head closer. She felt Yoohyeon's warm breath on her lips, and then her cold skin as they kissed. 

It turned heated and warm quickly despite the cold around them, despite snow falling on their faces and their lips as they moved against each other. Minji's hands clenched at Yoohyeon's coat as their tongues slid against each other, tasting each other's mouths. She basked in the feeling it gave her, the butterflies flying widely around in her stomach. Minji didn't notice the cold at all in the end, all she noticed was the warmth she felt from Yoohyeon, her feelings for kept on flourishing. 

It came to an abrupt end however as felt Yoohyeon slip from her and Minji yelped as she fell to the ground on top of the other girl who had just hit the ground. Yoohyeon groaned, looking up at the sky as Minji sat up.

“Are you okay?” She asked worried, but it faded as soon as she saw Yoohyeon just chuckling. 

“Well that was a bummer.” She said, smiling as she looked at Minji, pulling at her as she tried to get up.  
“No, come here, come here,” She said, pushing herself up on her elbows. She placed a hand on Minji's cheek, pulling her back into another kiss. She had no idea how long they just laid in the snow kissing after that, but it must have been a while because when they finally got up and decided to go get something to eat it was already beginning to get dark outside. 

“I hope you don't catch a cold,” Minji said as they sat in a dark corner, the only lights a few candles around them. It was cozy, and no one really noticed them. The just heard the faint sound of people talking further away from them. 

“I'll be fine. I usually don't get colds.” 

Minji scoffed at that “Everyone get colds. I know you're all sorts of amazing, but you can still get sick.”  
Yoohyeon smirked, leaning closer while taking Minji's hand in hers under the table. “You think I'm amazing?” 

“Of course that's what you caught onto,” Minji sighed. It was charming though, the smirk on her lips, the way she laughed after Minji spoke, sipping on her mug of hot chocolate carefully so not to burn her tongue. That last part was mostly cute, but still. 

As she watched Yoohyeon with her hot chocolate and her munching on a cookie she couldn't help the image in her head of the girl visiting her home, sitting around like this on Christmas morning while opening presents with her parents there too, just a very happy and cozy image... something she found herself wanting to experience.

She wanted Yoohyeon to meet her parents she suddenly realized, wanted to know what they thought about her, what she thought of them, and hopefully they'd like each other. Oh, she actually cared if they liked each other. As if Yoohyeon was already her girlfriend, which she wasn't. Oh. 

“Are you okay?” 

Minji shook her head, snapping back to the reality in front of her. “Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking.” 

“About?” Yoohyeon looked curious, waving her spoon around with a raised brow. She wouldn't tell her about the thought she just had, couldn't. It was just weird... right? 

“Just wondering about what I'm going to do for Christmas.” She knew what she was doing, but it was the first excuse she could muster up. 

“Oh? You're not going home?” 

“No. My parents are going traveling this year, so I decided to stay at Hogwarts in stead of joining them. I just need to take it easy.” 

Yoohyeon made a 'o' shape with her mouth, looking adorable while doing it. “I'm staying too, actually.”  
“Really?” 

“Yeah. My uncle and Myungsoo is going to his parents this year and I really don't like the place, sooo I'm staying here.” 

“Myungsoo?” 

“My uncle's husband... so technically my uncle, but I don't call him that.” Yoohyeon bit her lip, looking to the side as she seemed to be thinking. “I don't know why actually.” 

She took a breath, then looked back at Minji, now smiling “Well I guess that means we can spend some time together. If you want to.” 

“Of course I want to spend time with you,” She said, clam with a smile on her face. She was not so calm on the inside though. On the inside she was jumping up and down like some kid who was just handed some candy. Going from spending her Christmas alone to spending it with Yoohyeon was an upgrade to say the least. 

“Great!” 

Yoohyeon grinned, looking down at the table. “There's something else I wanted to ask you.” 

“Oh?” Minji leaned her head on her hand, eyes focused on Yoohyeon's hands as her fingers tangled together. She was nervous. 

“Well I was wondering if you, uh... You can go a head and slap me if you think this is too early, but anyway-” She stopped, taking a deep breath, exhaling with a nervous laugh.

“I was wondering if you'd like to be... my girlfriend?” 

Yoohyeon swallowed hard after she asked, and Minji found herself gaping. She didn't know why she was so surprised, Yoohyeon liked her, a lot. But she hadn't actually thought she'd ask this. It hadn't even crossed her mind. 

“Yes,” She breathed out and despite not thinking it over she knew it was something she wanted. She knew she liked her, and she knew she loved spending time with her. 

Yoohyeon blinked, baffled. “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

“I mean, it's not to early for you? It's totally okay if it is, I don't want to pressure you-” 

“Yoohyeon,” She grasped her hand on top of the table, stopping the rambling girl. “I would love to be your girlfriend.” 

Yoohyeon didn't seem to know what to say, looking like she was about to burst with joy as a smile rose slowly on her face. Minji was sure her own face looked the same right now, the warmth that was raging through her body showing no sign of stopping. 

“People might stare at you even more now,” The smile on Yoohyeon face seemed to dampen a bit as she said this. She let out a short laugh, looking down at the table. “If you want to be public about it of course.” 

Minji frowned, gently pushing Yoohyeon's chin up with her finger. “I'm not going to hide from them, Yoohyeon. If they don't like it then that's their problem. Even Bora.” 

“I don't want you to lose your best friend because of me,” Yoohyeon said frowning, taking Minji free hand in her own. 

“If that happens it won't be because of you.” 

She sighed “Still, I'm sorry you have to go through this at all.” 

“I am too, but it's not your fault. Alright?” 

Yoohyeon nodded, giving in. “Alright.” 

“Great,” Minji bit her lip, smiling. “Now let me be happy about you being my girlfriend.” 

Yoohyeon was all smiles after that, kissing her hand, giving her adoring looks as they continued to talk, Minji telling her about her family and herself. She loved the look on Yoohyeon's face as she listened intently, like she wanted to know everything about Minji, like anything she said interested her. 

It was completely dark outside by the time they got out of the tavern, the streets looking even more cozy than it had earlier. Her hand was warm in Yoohyeon's, their fingers entwined together, but now as a couple. It felt different. She liked it. 

“Your hair is all wet,” Minji commented as they reached the Hufflepuff dorm entrance, her hand stroking over Yoohyeon's wet mane. 

“That's what happens when I forget to bring a hat.” 

“Oh you're definitely going to get a cold.” 

“I told you I don't do those.” 

Minji snorted “Right. We'll see.” 

“Shhh, I'm fine,” Yoohyeon said, chuckling as she leaned in, giving Minji a short yet sweet kiss before walking off to her own dorm. Minji could actually see how happy she was by the small jumps in her step and it was by far the cutest thing she had seen Yoohyeon do so far. 

The moment Yoohyeon rounded the corner Minji couldn't hold it in anymore. She squealed, bouncing up and down as she did. God she was happy, so so happy. She had a girlfriend, an actual girlfriend, something she hadn't actually cared about having before, but still, she was so happy. She felt like she was about to burst as she walked into the common room, not at all bothered as the two girls sitting on the couch smirked at her. 

“Someone looks like they had a great time,” She heard Yoobin say as she sat down in the chair opposite of the couch. She leaned back, smiling up at the ceiling, hardly even noticing the happy sound coming out of her mouth. They could tease her as much as they wanted now, she didn't even care. She was on could nine. 

“How was it?” Yoobin asked.

Minji didn't answer at first. She just sat up, settling properly into her chair after pulling of her jacket, beanie and scarf. She just smile, she couldn't help it. Had she mentioned that she was happy? 

“Come on, tell us!” Gahyeon took to whining, bouncing up and down on the couch. 

Minji gave a joyful sigh “It was great. Amazing.” 

“Hey, no, don't be vague! Give us some details! Did she buy you dinner? Did you hold hands?” 

Gahyeon stopped up for a bit, winking. “Did you kiss?” 

Minji couldn't stop the snort coming from her mouth, making both of the girl frown. 

“What? It was a legit question.” 

“Yes, I know, it's just-” She stopped, sighing. “Yes, we did kiss-but!” she put a hand up as she heard Gahyeon gasping. 

“But what?! You kissed! That's all I wanted to hear-” 

“It wasn't our first kiss.” 

Gahyeon's face fell “What?” 

The red head let out a laugh at her expression. She looked almost disappointed, Yoobin leaning forward beside her “So when was your first kiss then?” 

“A week ago.” 

“A week ago?! But you weren't even dating a week ago!” 

“People don't need to date to kiss, Gahyeon.” 

Gahyeon opened her mouth, then closed it. A blush rose on her cheeks and for a moment Minji wondered what thoughts went through her head “That's true.” 

“You're not going to tell her?” Yoobin asked, Gahyeon now glaring at her. 

Minji blinked. Tell her what? 

“Shut up, Yoobin!” 

“She's in the same boat as you, why-” Yoobin's words became muffled as Gahyeon covered her mouth. 

“Tell me what, Gahyeon?” 

“Nothing! It's nothing, really.” 

She didn't believe that for a second but she'd let it slide for now, letting her off with a raised brow. 

“We're talking about you now anyway, about how you and Yoohyeon apparently had you first kiss a week ago and you didn't tell me-” 

And so they started again, and Minji had ended up explaining that it had been a in the moment thing that she very much enjoyed, but it wasn't very thought through. She left out all the magical details and just said Yoohyeon had brought her to a lake at night, where they had kissed, which garnered her some suspicious stares, but they didn't press on further about it. 

She went to bed not long after, her heart still bobbling over, smiling into her pillow as she thought about the day she had had. It had been so cheesy, very very cliche, but she didn't mind at all. In fact she had loved it. The dancing, Yoohyeon's soothing voice as she sang, the kisses they shared in the snow after the girl had fallen on her ass, the dinner. 

And then Yoohyeon asked her to be her girlfriend. 

Was she in a Hallmark Christmas movie? 

She wondered if Yoohyeon would know what that was if she told her, given she had a muggle uncle.

Their date was all she thought about before falling asleep and the first thing to enter her mind as she woke up. It was a Sunday, most people slept in, but Minji was up and on her way to the great hall. Breakfast was something she tended to never missed, and on Sundays she could enjoy it the most, knowing she could take her time as there was no classes. 

The hall was pretty empty, only a few students sitting around, enjoying the slow morning. She looked to the Slytherin table, feeling slight disappointment when she didn't see Yoohyeon there. There were only a few students, all of them sitting at the middle, Siyeon being one of them. Minji took a deep breath as she approached. 

“Siyeon, hi.” The girl looked to her, a kind smile rising on her lips as she noticed that it was Minji. 

“Hi,” She simply said, then patted the spot beside her “Come sit down.” 

Minji did, feeling happy that the girl was being so friendly towards her. 

“Isn't Yoohyeon here today?” She asked, still wondering.

Siyeon snorted, putting her fork down as she answered “The idiot caught a cold after your romantic outing yesterday.” 

Minji sighed. Of course she did. She had told her she would, but Yoohyeon had acted like she was above things like that, like she wasn't going to be sick, which now was just funny. 

“I told her she would,” She muttered as she started to pile food onto her plate. 

“She mentioned that too. I almost laughed my ass off when she came out looking like a train wreck this morning, coughing and whining. She's such a baby sometimes.”

Minji hummed, thinking. Maybe she should go pay her a visit, give her some food and keep her company. Yeah, she probably should. Especially since she felt it was partly her fault the girl caught a cold. If she had stopped their make out session Yoohyeon wouldn't have had to lie with her ass in the snow for so long. 

“What are you smiling and blushing for?” 

Siyeon was smirking as she looked at her, and Minji then realized she was being giddy about the kissing again. She cleared her throat, wiping the grin off her face. 

“I'm just looking forward to the holidays.” 

Siyeon snorted again, rolling her eyes. 

“Anyway,” Minji said with a sighed, choosing to ignore Siyeon's teasing. “Do you think she'd be okay with me visiting? Bringing her some food?” 

“Oh, she'd be ecstatic. Her girlfriend showing up with food? Yeah, please do. Maybe she won't be so whiny later tonight.” 

Girlfriend... 

She forced herself not to smile, not willing to give Siyeon more reason to tease her.

“I've never seen her whine...” 

“Well then, prepare for annoyance.” 

Minji doubted she's find it annoying. She only time she had even been annoyed at all with Yoohyeon was when she was teasing the older girl, and most of the time she liked it. It was part of their dynamic, as it seemed to be part of Siyeon and Yoohyeon's dynamic as well... just on a much higher level. 

“I'll bring some food. You just meet me outside the dorm and I'll let you in.” 

She left as soon as she finished eating, walking down the halls of the huge, cold castle that she started thinking about how Siyeon had called her Yoohyeon's girlfriend. She was actually Yoohyeon's girlfriend now. She clutched the edge of her sweater as she smiled to herself. 

“Minji,” She heard a familiar voice call to her. She turned, soon seeing Bora standing just down the hall, hesitant as she walked towards Minji. It had been days now since they had talked, days since Minji told her to get it together. She had dreaded how this conversation would go ever since, especially after she realized her own mistake, and now it seemed like it was coming. 

Minji took a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever it was Bora would say. 

“I've done a lot of thinking, like you told me too..” She started as she got closer, her eyes averting from Minji's repeatedly. She could tell that this was hard for her, that she had to push to get her words out. “And I'm... I'm sorry.” 

Bora's eyes looked up at the ceiling as she took a deep breath. “I'm really sorry, Minji. I was acting like an asshole, and you didn't deserve that...” 

There were sign of tears in the girls as she looked back to Minji “And Yoohyeon didn't deserve it... I'm just very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. I was wrong about her.” 

“Yes you were...” Minji's low voice was gentle as she moved closer to Bora. There was a part of her that felt patched up now, like there had been something missing this past week. It had been Bora of course, her best friend. She had hoped she would see reason. And it seemed like she had. 

She sighed, feeling the surprise in Bora as she took her hand. “I know you were just scared for me and wanted what was best for me, that your intentions were good.” 

“Yes... but I was wrong.” 

“Yes, you were wrong. But you seem to have realized that.” 

“I have. Mostly because I didn't want to lose you as a friend so I can't say it was from the kindness of my heart. Even thinking like that feels stupid now.” 

There was a heavy sigh from Bora as she squeezed Minji's hand “I just want to be your friend again, like properly. Support you like I should have, even when you were befriending someone I was cautions about.”

“You never stopped being my friend, Bora. Friends fight.” 

“I guess...” 

“And I forgive you.”

Bora's shoulders fell, like a weight had been lifted off of her. She went in, hugging Minji tightly with her arms squeezing her so hard Minji had trouble breathing. So like a normal Bora hug.

“Thank you,” She heard muffled from Bora's mouth currently buried in her neck. She repeated her 'thank you' as she pulled back, smiling up at her. 

“I owe you an apology too,” Minji said, and for a moment Bora looked very confused, all until she continued her sentence “For showing up at that Quidditch match for Yoohyeon, but never for you... You've asked countless of times to come see you and I never did. I'm so sorry. You're my best friend and I should have been more considerate about it. I should have come to your matches, I should have cheered for you. I care about you and what you do, and I'm sorry for not showing it. I promise I'll come watch you play in the future.” 

Bora leaned against the taller girl, burying her head in her neck. Minji had no idea if she was okay or not. She felt a relief as she heard a muffled 'thank you' against her shirt, her arms around Bora as she hugged her closer. She was about to start crying herself. 

“I'll talk to Yoohyeon too, apologize. Maybe we can start over.” Bora said as she eventually pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes. 

The thought made Minji very happy. Bora was one of the most important people in her life, and if she and Yoohyeon became friends it would mean so much to her. The fact that Bora even came here and apologized to her already meant a lot. 

“That would mean a lot to me, and to her.” 

Minji hadn't thought she could feel happier than she had after Yoohyeon had asked her to be her girlfriend. Now standing outside the Slytherin dorms waiting for Siyeon she was overflowing with happiness. Everything seemed right and the only thing even close damping her mood was the load of homework she knew she had to do by the end of next week. 

It was nothing though, and she all smiles as Siyeon walked down the hall, greeting her before getting the door open. 

“You know where her room is, right?” 

She nodded as Siyeon handed her the tray of food, and as she walked towards the rooms she saw Youngjae sitting in a couch by the fireplace, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She just rolled her eyes at him, which only made him laugh. At least she was entertaining to him.

Yoohyeon was sleeping when she entered her room, one arm above her head, the other hanging from the bed side. Her legs were tangled in the sheets, like she had been tossing around. 

Minji placed the tray on Yoohyeon's desk, moving the chair to sit beside the bed. She looked worse than she had thought she would, her forehead sweaty and her face pale. She looked like she had a fever. Minji placed her hand on her forehead. Warm, as she had thought. 

“Yoohyeon?” She said, voice soft. She repeated it three times before the girl actually woke, her eyes fluttering open. She looked tired and annoyed. The annoyance seemed to be gone as soon as she saw Minji, replaced by a lazy smile. 

“Hi,” Yoohyeon greeted her with a hoarse voice.

“So you got a cold,” Minji couldn't help but smirk as the younger girl rolled her eyes. 

“Please don't say I told you so.” 

“I did though.” 

“Yes,” She sighed, reaching over to poke Minji's nose. “You did.” 

Minji caught her hand before she could retreat it, holding it softly in her own. Her palm was warm and sweaty, but she didn't care much. It was still Yoohyeon's hand, still comfortable despite it. 

“Is that food over at my desk?” 

Minji nodded as she got up and went to fetch the tray “I thought you might be hungry,” 

“I'm starving!” 

Yoohyeon ate like she was, that's for sure. She stuffed her mouth, and Minji had to tell her to slow down several times, which she didn't do until she almost chocked on a piece of potato. Minji couldn't stay for long so after the girl had eaten she left, leaving a kiss on the girl's forehead as she did. 

She ignored Youngjae's obvious smirk as she walked out and into the halls. She was on her way to the West tower, a letter in her hand. It was for a her parents, filled with stories of what she had been up to since the last time she wrote. She had written about her exams and how it had gone well, and how Taehyung had accidentally sat fire to his ink bottle during so it hadn't been all boring. She wrote about her late night reading sessions with Gahyeon and Yoobin. 

She wrote about befriending Yoohyeon, about how amazing she was, how she loved spending time with her and that she hoped they could meet her some time soon. She hoped it didn't come off as too pathetic, or like she was in love with her. She didn't want to have that conversation with them through letters. 

But she didn't know how else to describe her. 

She grumbled on it as she stood in the Owelry, the hooting of the owls surrounding her loud and distracting. If they figured it out they'd want to talk to her, which would be hard now, and she wouldn't be seeing them before the summer vacation started. 

She sighed heavily. Maybe she needed to tone down her admiration for Yoohyeon a bit. It felt weird, because she wasn't ashamed in anyway. But it was probably for the best to keep it on the low until summer. Their relationship had probably grown a lot by then too. 

So she re-did the letter, but still felt somewhat anxious as she sent it. 

Later she expressed her anxiousness about the letter to Gahyeon. The two were sitting by a window in the dormitory, Gahyeon sitting there with Handong's cat in her lap as the cat had somehow found its way into their dorms.

“Are you scared they might not like her?” 

She shook her head at Gahyeon “I know they'll like her. I mean, she's lovely, kind, funny. My parents don't know much about purebloods and Slytherins reputation either so that won't matter. That's not what I worry about.” 

“What is it then?” 

Minji sighed as she leaned her head against the cold window “I've never been in a relationship before. I know they treat my friends with kindness, but a girlfriend? I wouldn't want them to scare her away.” 

She frowned as Gahyeon laughed. It was a short laugh but a laugh none the less, which she didn't much appreciate. 

“You really think a pair of angry parents are going to scare her away from you?” 

“...They might.” 

“I'm pretty sure they won't. I've met your parents. They're some of the kindest people I've ever met, and even if they weren't I doubt Yoohyeon would leave you just because your parents didn't like her.” 

“I don't know...” 

Gahyeon was the one frowning now, and the way she was looking at Minji almost made her cower “Do you really have that little faith in Yoohyeon and your parents?” 

Did she? 

She frowned as she thought about it, ending up feeling bad about it. She knew her parents, she had no reason to doubt them, and while she hadn't known Yoohyeon for as long she knew she was a dedicated and loyal person. 

“No... I guess I'm just scared.” 

“Of what? That Yoohyeon will leave you? That your parents won't be happy about you dating her?” 

“I know it's stupid, but yeah.” 

“You just got together, Minji, and that girl has been pining over you forever. Why would she leave you?” 

'I'm always right' She remembered Gahyeon having told her once, and now she was actually starting to believe it. 

“You're right. Sorry, I'm a bit of a mess about this-” 

“I'm going to stop you there,” Gahyeon put a hand on her arm, smiling kindly at her “There's nothing wrong with being worried... And I don't want you to apologize for sharing your thoughts. Okay? You can talk to me about everything.” 

She responded with hugging the younger girl, the cat springing out of her lap as she did. She mumbled a low thank you, and for the rest of the evening they sat by the fire, later joined by Yoobin. 

It was like her worries had just slid away after that, and her days went by without worry. Yoohyeon was back in class as soon as her cold was gone, and whenever they got the opportunity they paired up in class, leading to more scoldings from Professor Shim as Yoohyeon seemed to have a hard time concentrating around her. Minji wasn't as bad. At least she didn't blow up half the class room every time. 

She also found out that she had forgotten to tell Bora that Yoohyeon was more than her friend, and despite having apologized to Yoohyeon for her behavior she still went all crazy and started yelling when she found the two making out between some shelves in the library. 

“Is she always looking for you in here?” Yoohyeon managed to mutter out before Bora started yelling. 

It had worried her for about half a minute when she understood that she was yelling at Yoohyeon not because she was a Slytherin, but because she didn't think anyone deserved Minji. She didn't even try to calm her down, finding it very amusing how panicked Yoohyeon looked as Bora ranted on about how out of her league Minji was. 

Bora stormed off after a while and it took about three weeks before she accepted that Yoohyeon might be good enough for Minji. 'might be good enough' Yoohyeon murmured, annoyed. Still, the girl seemed relived she didn't have a tiny Gryffindor girl screaming in her face anymore, or sending her threatening glares. 

Before she knew it it was the day before Christmas, and as she watched students leave the castle to go home she was surprised by how little she envied them. She of course wished she could have gone home and stayed with a parents, but she would have Yoohyeon here. 

“You better keep your hands to yourself while I'm gone you snake eyed bitch,” Bora was pointing hard at Yoohyeon, the taller only looking down at her with her brows raised as she listened. She never agreed but she listened. “And if I hear you've been doing things you shouldn't then you'll hear from Mama Bora in the form of a fist to your face. Got it?” 

“Got it,” Yoohyeon's answer was very half hearted, and Minji couldn't help but laugh to herself as she stood by, watching. 

“Good...” Bora glared for a few more moments before putting her hand out “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas...” Yoohyeon said back as she took the hand, shaking it. She was left standing there alone with a confused look on her face as Bora moved to Minji, who finally smiled. She was pulled into a hug by the shorter girl, and as always she was left breathless, literally.

“Merry Christmas, Minji. Try to have a good time,” Bora then looked back to Yoohyeon, smile fading “But not to good.” 

“Bora, please.” 

“I'm just looking out for you!” 

“I'm older than you you know?” 

“And?” 

Minji groaned, pushing Bora towards the door “Come on, get going. You don't want to miss your train.” 

The halls were empty as soon as Bora was out the door as she was the last one out. It was just Yoohyeon and Minji now, the rest of the students that was staying at Hogwarts probably eating lunch in the great hall. 

“I don't even have snake eyes...” She heard Yoohyeon mutter beside her. 

There was a wide smile on her own face, one that she saw mirrored in Yoohyeon the moment their eyes met. She took her hand, and they walked to the great hall, sitting down to eat with each other. It started now, her holiday at school with Yoohyeon. She looked forward to it, so much that she was almost nervous. 

“I'm taking a little trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, if you want to join?” Yoohyeon asked her as she chewed her food, a tiny smile on her lips that was there whenever she looked Minji's way, so sweet and careful it almost made her blush. 

“I'd love to tag along,” She answered, the smile on Yoohyeon's lips widening. “Anything special you're doing?” 

“Christmas shopping.” 

“Presents?” 

“Yep.” 

Minji nodded, starting to think as she ate. Was Yoohyeon buying her a present? Should she get Yoohyeon one too? What if she did and Yoohyeon didn't. It would be weird... But what if Yoohyeon did buy something and Minji didn't? 

Minji held in the sigh she wanted to release. God, why was getting presents for people so complicated. She could just ask of course but she felt weird about that as well. 

“Hey, Yoo,” Siyeon said as she sat down in front of them, a smug grin on her face “Gotten so whipped you've stopped eating with us?” 

Yoohyeon made a mocking laugh sound, sneering at Siyeon as she stabbed a piece of potato “Maybe the food is just better here.” 

“It's the same food, Yoohyeon.” 

“Yeah, but at least I don't have to look at your face-” 

With a smack Yoohyeon ended up with a bacon smeared to her face, Siyeon's chuckling in the background as the piece of meat slid down the Slytherins face. She looked pissed, and before Minji could even try to calm her down food started flying over the table. One kid got up and announced a 'food fight' was happening, and the entire turned into a food battlefield.

Minji just about dodged a bagel as she ducked under the table, followed by Yoohyeon soon after. 

“Well that escalated quickly,” She said, and Minji could only glare at her where she sat, hearing the calm, yet raised voice of Professor Shim telling the students if they didn't stop at once they'd be thrown into the dungeons. 

-

“Do you think he'd have done it?” 

“Hmm?” Yoohyeon now looked at her, playing with the pages of her book with her fingers. “Done what? And who?” 

“Professor Shim. Do you think he'd have thrown students to the dungeons if they hadn't stopped?” 

Yoohyeon leaned back in the couch, the green material forming after her as she relaxed. “We're in the dungeon now, Minji. Would it have been so bad?” 

Minji rolled her eyes, slapping Yoohyeon's knee “Not the Slytherin dormitories. The dungeons. The dungeons dungeons. You know, where there's trolls. Or at least that's what the older kids told us in year one.”

Yoohyeon gave her a amused look, biting her lip which Minji assumed she did not to laugh “And you believed them?” 

“What? No,” She scoffed, looking away. She had totally believed them, at least when she was a kid. She hadn't even gone close to the dungeon before year three because of that. 

“You're cute when you're trying to lie.” 

“I'm not lying!” 

“You so are! And its cute, that nose scrunch.” 

Minji grumbled, pretending to touch her face to cover the blush on her cheeks “Whatever.” 

“Hey, come here,” Yoohyeon put her book on the table, opening her arms. Minji scooped over to her, letting Yoohyeon's arms pull her in. They got comfortable, cuddling and talking as the fireplace cracked and blazed beside them in the empty common room. Most of the Slytherin students had gone home for the holidays, and Minji hadn't seen anyone besides Siyeon and Yoohyeon left. Hufflepuff was almost the same, only Gahyeon and Minji were left, and the two had planed to spend Christmas morning together in their dorm, trading presents and what not. 

And that reminded her she needed to buy Gahyeon a present. 

'What to buy' She thought as she walked down the white streets Hogsmeade the next day, her hand in Yoohyeon's, their fingers entangled and warm. She had been here lot with Yoohyeon, and over such a short time. It had been what, three months? And still she was walking here like she had been dating this girl forever, her feelings for her so clear now that she couldn't even remember how it felt when she was hesitant. It was nice, that feeling, safe and secure. 

It was also a bit surreal. Had someone told her a year ago that she'd be falling in love with Slytherin's most feared student, that she'd start dating her, becoming her girlfriend, she'd probably just laugh, thinking it absurd. Her presumption of her had been so bad. She thought she was scary, and every time Bora said she was dangerous she had gotten the feeling that it might be true. 

It had been a complete relief and delight to find out that the girl was just the opposite of that. She wasn't scary, she was adorable. She tried to keep up a cool front, like nothing bothered her, but she was actually just a puppy. Cute and clumsy and so incredibly kind. 

She was so fond of her, the girl standing in front of her. Her shining eyes, thick brows, plump lips, heart warming smile. 

“Why are you staring?” Yoohyeon had a smirk on her face, leaning against the fence framing the snow covered field in front of them. They had gone for a walk after shopping for gifts, Yoohyeon leading her to yet another beautiful scenery. She was starting to wonder if the girl just knew where all things pretty were. 

Yoohyeon smirk was gone after a few seconds as she waited for Minji to answer. 

“...You're beautiful,” She muttered, repeating the words Yoohyeon had told her the night they first kissed, and just like Minji had done that night, Yoohyeon blushed, words seeming to disappear from her as she kept opening her mouth but nothing came out. 

“Uh...”

Minji giggled, cupping the girls warms cheeks with her cold hands. How adorable she was.  
“You don't have to say anything,” She mumbled, brushing her lips against Yoohyeon's, only pressing further as she felt the younger girl sigh and relax into her, hands on Minji's waist now pulling her closer. 

They went to eat before leaving Hogsmeade, and as soon as Minji got back to her dorm she went to her room, pulling out the things she had bought as presents, spreading it out on her bed. She sigh, looking at what she had bought for Yoohyeon. Yes, she ended up buying something. No, she wasn't sure if she should have...

But why shouldn't she? Yoohyeon was her girlfriend and girlfriends buy each other gifts, right? 

Right?

Well, she wouldn't know, this was her first relationship, which was her own fault. She had always turned down people in the past. She just didn't want to go into a relationship without feeling something real, and she never had in the past. But now she did... It was a bit scary now that she thought about it. It was had been all happiness and joy earlier, but she had been in a very good mood. 

Now... Well, now she was stressed. Maybe that's why she was thinking these things. 

What if it didn't work out? 

“You should try not to think about that,” Gahyeon told her later when she told her her concerns. Minji frowned. Really? Try not to think about it? 

“Easier said than done.” 

“Minji,” Gahyeon placed her cup of hot chocolate bit harshly onto the wooden table, giving her a stern look. “I've been in a few relationships in my years here-”

“But you're like five, how did you have time to-”

“I'm just one year under you, don't get smug.” 

“Sorry...” 

“Anyway! I was saying; I've been in a few relationships, my most recent one was last year, with Yoobin, and-”

“Wait! Wait, hold on!” She put her hands up, shaking her head. “With Yoobin?!” 

Gahyeon blinked at her “Yes, with Yoobin. What are you, blind? Do you think she went to sleep in my room for fun?” 

“Uh-” 

“Well, it was for fun too, but-” 

“Okay, no need for details! Please continue whatever it was you were saying before Yoobin.” 

Gahyeon smirked and chuckled at her for a moment before continuing. 

“I've had a few break ups, and I've learned that... well, it happens, that's how it is. You can't stress over it. Enjoy what you have in the moment, and who knows, maybe it'll last forever.” 

Minji hadn't expected Gahyeon to say something with an actual impact. Yes, the girl was smart, but Minji had felt like she was sitting on an impossible situation with no answers and while Gahyeon's answer wasn't some happy go lucky 'you'll live happily ever after', it was honest. Honest and true. 

Minji actually felt a lot better. 

“You're right. I need to relax...” Minji decided to start right away, releasing every tense muscle in her body as she sank into the sofa, eyes closing. “Thank you, Gahyeon.” 

“Anytime.” 

Though, Minji couldn't get over how she had been completely blind to Gahyeon and Yoobin's relationship. And several relationships? Was Minji oblivious or was Gahyeon really secretive? 

-

She woke up on Christmas morning to Gahyeon pouncing onto her in bed, then bouncing up and down chanting 'Presents! Presents! Presents!' and after a couple of loud groans and Gahyeon pulling at her legs, she was up and on her way down to the common room. 

The room was warm, nicely decorated with a big tree standing a few meters from the fireplace, and breakfast had been placed on the table for them, warm chocolate steaming with heat and the food setting a aroma in the room that filled Minji with happiness and comfort. 

“Come on, let's open things up!” 

Gahyeon was an absolute kid, and Minji found herself being the same now that she wasn't as sleepy anymore, sitting by the tree with the younger girl, opening gifts from their friends and family. 

Gahyeon had given her a green and silver hat, teasing her as she told her 'now you'll look like a real couple'. Jokes on her since Yoohyeon never used hats. Still, it was pretty and she'd probably be using it. 

She was a bit nervous as Gahyeon opened her gift, but relaxed as the girl hugged her after seeing the scarf she had bought. It was in a special kind of fabric that she knew Gahyeon liked. 

From her parents she had gotten a book, as she always did, and a pair of mittens that apparently her Dad had tried knitting. It wasn't exactly perfect, she could see some tiny holes here and there, but she loved them, holding them close as she thought about how much she missed them. Suddenly she longed for summer. 

“Hey, open this,” Gahyeon threw a tiny box her way, Minji catching it with both her hands. She looked at the box in her palm, green shining paper covering it with a silver bond and a tiny note on it. 

'To Minji from Yoohyeon' 

It had a cute little heart at the end, and that alone made Minji smile. 

She opened it, revealing a box. As she pulled the lid off she was met with the sight of the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen. Glimmering silver that turned a tad green when you turned on it and in the middle hung a beautiful silver snake carved with with so many tiny details Minji couldn't even begin to explain. 

“Wow...” She heard Gahyeon's awe beside her “That looks so beautiful... and expensive.” 

It did. It looked like something royalty would wear, like one chain in this necklace would be worth thousands.

Was Yoohyeon rich? Were her uncles rich? 

No matter, she loved it, even though it was a little bit cheesy with the snake and all. She almost felt bad about the gift she had gotten for Yoohyeon. It wasn't nearly was beautifully and was probably only a quarter of the price of what Yoohyeon had gotten her. 

She grumbled on this all the way to the great hall, the only time she stopped being when she saw Siyeon and Gahyeon under a doorway, mistletoe hanging over them as they were locked in what looked like a pretty heavy make out session. Minji backed away with eyes wide, the two girls way too caught up in each other to even notice Minji. She almost ran as Siyeon backed Gahyeon up against a wall, the tiny girls low moan reaching her ears before she could get away in time. 

Definitely not something she had wanted to hear; up until yesterday she had viewed Gahyeon as a baby and she was not ready for this kind of visual. 

“You're in a hurry.” 

She jumped as she Yoohyeon appeared next to her, her hands clutching the girl's shoulder as the younger held Minji to keep her balanced. 

“Woah, hey, be careful,” She laughed lightly, pulling Minji into a hug. Her beating heart quieted down as she hugged back, leaning her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, she felt warm, comfortable. Like Christmas morning. 

How perfect. 

“I saw Siyeon and Gahyeon making out down the hall.” 

Yoohyeon snorted, pulling back just enough to be face to face with Minji. “Well Merry Christmas to you too.” 

Minji rolled her eyes, poking Yoohyeon's chin with her lips “Merry Christmas! Now, did you know that they were a thing?” 

“Of course I did,” Yoohyeon sounded like she didn't think it was a big deal. Minji had known that Gahyeon was interested in Siyeon, but she had no idea that they'd gotten this far. 

She was happy for Gahyeon of course, but at the same time she felt a bit uneasy about it. Like she had felt when the girl had told her she had had many relationships in the past. She had a feeling of wanting to protect Gahyeon, and the thought of anyone touching her or potentially hurting her made very bad. 

“You don't have to worry. Siyeon is very much in love with her, which rarely happens,” Yoohyeon explained with a reassuring smile on her lips. It was soon replaced by a frown however as she continued “Actually I don't think I've seen her like this before. But it's good, great even. She is fiercely loyal and protective of people she cares about.” 

“Yes, I've noticed,” Minji murmured under her breath as she remembered Siyeon's little shovel talk in the hospital wing. 

Yoohyeon frowned. “What?” 

“Oh, nothing.” 

“But” 

“I loved your gift!” She blurted out in an attempt to distract the other girl. It seemed to have worked as she looked down at Minji's neck, smiling as she saw the necklace. She moved a hand up, her fingers tracing lightly over the snake emblem, then over Minji's skin, leading up to her neck where she stopped. 

“It looks great on you.” 

“Thanks,” Minji breathed out.

“I loved yours too.” She lifted her hand up for Minji to see, the golden bracelet around her wrist sliding slightly down as she did. It did look great on her and Yoohyeon seemed to genuinely like it. She let out a breath, relived. 

“I'm glad,” She murmured, Yoohyeon humming as she leaned closer. 

“Thank you for giving me a chance,” Yoohyeon whispered before closing the distance, plump lips meeting in a slow and passionate kiss that sent shivers running from her spine to her toes. 

'Thank you for saving me from that giant squid' she thought as they stood there. She wouldn't have gone over to her if she hadn't, sadly. She probably would have gone her entire last year without talking to Yoohyeon, and she'd never had gotten to know her like this. 

She would never have been hers. 

But she was. 

All thanks to Bora being stupid and a giant squid attacking them. 

She hummed as they pulled apart, smiling.

“Thanks Otto.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing.”


End file.
